


How My Life was Changed by Demons

by ArtistRanger



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, All The Love, Magic, Smut, more tags too be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtistRanger/pseuds/ArtistRanger
Summary: This is the full tale of Abigail Fitzgerald's adventures in Devildom, what happens before and her life while she's down there.
Relationships: Abigail (original character) - Relationship, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Why is this my Life?

**_Four weeks till Devildom_ **

“UGH! You are impossible!” I scream at my parents, the energy surging through my body about to start showing, having this argument again “I never get more of a moment of your time for anything I do. I’ve had the best grades, I am the ONLY one out of the six of us who have graduated high school, college, and any post college schooling with honors.” I feel myself start to glow red angrily,  Bitch, calm down!  I scold myself as the glow builds steadily “And that is on top of violin lessons, dance lessons, still keeping up on all of my farm chores, AND being the best alchemist in this damned family. So tell me, when have I not earned your attention. TELL ME!” My dad talks to me like I’m a little kid throwing a temper tantrum, “We have given you plenty of attention. You have to remember that there are six of you...” I interrupt, “No. I graduated high school with honors, I was the valedictorian, and I got one dinner with you guys, no party, not even a facebook post saying you were proud of me. While all five of my brothers got big graduation parties as well as a dinner after. Oh, and when I graduated from my undergrad, THREE DEGREES, another one when I was a valedictorian. I got one dinner, and my brothers all got dinners and parties. And, for my PhD graduation? SAME THING. I’m graduating with honors.” I can feel my magic crackling angrily at this point,  this has gone on long enough, I need to get this energy out, “I have been perfect for all 26 damn years of my life! And I get NOTHING from you! Just a pat on the back while my brothers get celebrated for everything! No matter how small!” My mom yells back, “You know that’s not true! You’re just being over dramatic!” My magic is about to explode when she says this.  I seriously need to calm down, I could destroy something, or even worse hurt someone if I don’t . I take a deep breath and count to ten in my head, I can feel the crackling go away but the glow still just as angry and bright, “Look,” I bristle with a small crackle of electricity, “I really don’t even want to argue with either of you at this point. Neither of you will ever admit that I was thrown to the waste side for my brothers.”

And with that I storm out of my parents house and to one of the empty fields. As I get to a place where I know I won’t hurt anyone, I let the seething, burning magic build again and focus it into one single fiery blast. I scream as I release all of the energy. “Okay.” I sigh out, cooling down, I walk over to my house on the other side of the farm and greet the mailman as he drops my mail off. I wave as he drives off and take it out of the mailbox. The letter on top has beautiful calligraphy in gold on a red envelope. It read  Dr. Abigail Fitzgerald and my address. I open it as I head to my front door. The letter is in the same beautiful gold ink on the red stationary, it reads:

Dr. Fitzgerald,

I am pleased to hear that you are interested in the Devildom Exchange Program here at The Royal Academy of Diavolo. I have included everything you need to know about the program as well as an application for you to fill out so we can make sure that you are a good fit for our program.

I sincerely hope that the program is still of interest to you after reading all of the information and I hope you are the right fit for our program.

Sincerely,

Crown Prince Diavolo

I smile at the letter, _YES! My letter worked, now just to read through everything and fill out this application and hopefully get in_. I get to my door and walk in, locking it behind me. I head to the kitchen and finish shuffling through the mail, nothing too exciting other than my letter from Lord Diavolo. I look at the time, 6:30 pm, I should probably make dinner. I turn on the oven and grab out a frozen pizza. While waiting for the oven to warm up, I start reading through the rest of the information that was sent to me and take my hair out of my ponytail. I hear the ding of the oven coming to temperature and slide my pizza in and set a timer. My doorbell rings and I glare in that direction, I hear a voice on the other side, “Abby? I know you’re there. I’m worried about you.” _Fuck, of course Danny came to check in on me._ I go to the door and open it, “What the fuck do you want?” I growl. Danny pushes through the door and hugs me. I break down in his arms. He just holds me for a minute. I pull back, “Sorry, I just can’t take it anymore.” He wipes some tears away with his thumb, “I know sis, I know. And just so you know, you can always come to me, I will back you up every damn time. Got that? We all will.” I nod, “Yeah, I do. Oh, I have a pizza in the oven. Wanna share it with me?” He laughs, “I always want to share a pizza with my little sister.” We walk into the kitchen and talk about the day other than the fight. After I get the pizza and we sit down at the bar, Danny asks, “So was it the same fight?” I take a bite and nod, “When isn’t it the same fight?” I desperately try to keep my voice even, “They will never admit that they do that and I’m just being ‘over dramatic’ and I need to calm down.” I roll my eyes. Danny laughs, “Sounds like mom and dad. And you have every right to be mad, they fucked you over and promised you parties and stuff that never happened, especially birthday parties.” he takes a bite, “There are just so many things that we got and you never did. It doesn't make any sense to me why they would show favoritism towards us.” I laugh, “If you haven’t noticed, I actually have alchemic talent. They’re jealous of my natural abilities, while they can just do some minor things. You guys have put so much time and energy into your abilities while I just have it. I don’t know how or why, but I do, I mean all the work I have to do is put into controlling my abilities and not actually building them like you guys. And they hate that about me. That is the only thing that they see, not the amazing grades, not the perfect marks in violin and dancing, nothing.” I take a bite, “They hate me for being everything they wanted me to be. They would have prefered me try and fail to meet their absurd standards for me, but instead I took those standards and crushed them. You know how grandma and grandpa are, mom was in a similar position but couldn’t meet their vision for her.” Danny laughs, “That is true.” before he could finish his thought, his phone rings and he picks up, “Hey, Babe… What? My mom is doing…? Hold on, we’re coming.” He hangs up, “Help me call the others, Mom is being mom. Meet at my place.” I groan, “She’s taking out her anger on you guys and that’s not okay.” I get up and call Felix and Oliver as I grab my cape and head over to Danny’s house. We meet up and Danny’s wife meets us outside and we can all hear mom’s ranting, “Your mother is ranting about how you, Abby, don’t appreciate everything she’s done for you. What happened?” I shake my head, “The same argument that we’ve always had, I said that I feel like I don’t get appreciated enough for all of my hard work and they refused to accept that.” She nods, “So same old, same old. Okay this makes sense now. Thank you, Abby. You don’t have to deal with this more today if you don’t want. Your brothers are here now and they should be enough.” She smiles sympathetically at me. I nod, “I think it’s best if I don’t see her. I don’t want to snap in front of my nephews.” I say, “I will see you all tomorrow.” Felix hugs me, “Yes, I can’t wait to celebrate your graduation.” I smile into his shoulder, “Thanks Fel.” I pull back and wave my goodbye.

I go back and put the pizza in the fridge and get started on my application. I read through all of the information and take a look at the app. _Hmm, well this is some... interesting information they’re looking for, well, doesn’t matter. This is my ticket out of here._ I think to myself and get to work filling it out. I finish and look at the time, it's 1 am. I grab my violin from its stand and cape and head to the fields just out the back of my house. I head to the middle of the field, as to not wake up my brothers who live near me, and I start playing, still a little tense from everything. I let my fingers and the instrument lead me to what I play. I close my eyes as I feel the warm, familiar glow of my nature magic embrace me. I try to let all of the stress and frustrations from today flow out of me with the music. I feel my shoulders relax into the proper form and both the music and magic flow gently out of me. I open my eyes and smile at the beautiful flowers that I have created. I become more intentional with my creation and make the first plants just explode with giant flowers. I add in air magic and the deep green glow around me becomes swirled with a soft yellow and the mix of the warm and cool magics dance across my skin to the tempo of the music. I take a step up, my cape swishing around my legs, and step up onto the platform I created. I make some glowing balls and surround the area with them as I start to dance across the small clearing I have created within the plants. I feel the last of the stress leave my body. I play around with the plants a bit longer and then make them retreat back into the ground and dissolve the glowing balls. I finish the song, the glow fades, and the area goes back to its normal state, now I can try and get some sleep.

I walk into my house, place my violin on its stand, and walk into my room. I throw my cape over my chair and flop on the bed. For the first time in what seems like years, I immediately drift off to sleep. I have the weirdest dream right off the bat. I wake up in a bedroom that is not my own but I feel like it’s home somehow. I walk out into the hall and there is a ruckus coming from a gathering room of some sort, _I’d say a common room_ , and I see seven men, _well I know they are demons_ , all doing different things, a blue haired one, _Belphegor?_ , is sleeping up against an orange haired one, _Beelzebub?_ , one who is eating, a blond one, _Satan?_ , is reading looking very annoyed with a purple haired one, _Leviathan?_ , who is trying to get a white haired one, _Mammon?_ , to give him his money back, a black haired one, _Lucifer?_ , looks like he’s done with all of that shit, and I feel someone come up from behind me and give me a hug. I look over my shoulder and a strawberry blond one, _Asmodaeus?,_ is there and seems to sparkle, “Good morning Abby.” He says cheerfully. I mumble a good morning still very confused on what is going on. The one who I recognize as Mammon stops arguing for a second to shout, “You’re too close Asmo, back the fuck up.” I feel a laugh bubble up as Asmo hugs me tighter and nuzzles me, “You could always come give me a good morning hug. You know I wouldn’t mind.” I tease with a familiarity that I didn’t know I had. Asmo laughs, “Do you really think I’m going to stop at just a hug, my dear?” I turn towards him, “And what does that mean Asmo?” His eyes sparkle, “Oh you know very well what I mean.” And before I can say my snarky response, he pulls me in and kisses me, with much protest from the rest of the room. The dream ends as soon as our lips touch.

I jolt awake, in a cold sweat. “What the fuck?” I shake my head and look at the time, 6 am, I should probably get up and get ready for my graduation today. I slip out of my bed and strip my clothes from yesterday. I walk into my bathroom, texting Oliver what time to come over, and turn the shower on. While I wait for the water to warm up, I look at myself in the mirror for the first time in 24 hours, _well let’s see if I can fix at least this mess._ The steam starts to swirl on the mirror. I step into the stream of water and close my eyes letting it wash over me for a moment before continuing my shower. I get out and wrap a towel around myself and blow dry my hair. I walk out into my room and pull out the maroon dress I had bought for this occasion. I slip on the lace dress and the black heels. I walk to the bathroom, brush my hair back, and pin it in place with a clip with a line of small, cloth, black roses. I look at myself in the mirror for a moment, lost in thought. My doorbell rings and I go down stairs, almost ready, I open my door and see Oliver standing there with a large bouquet of multicolored roses in his hands and a dress hanging off of his arm. “Oli! Thank you.” I beam and hug him tightly. “You are very welcome, my darling sister. Let’s get your makeup done and get you over for graduation.” I nod, “Of course. Come in.” I peak at the dress hanging on his arm, “What’s this for?” His smile turns into a smirk and he winks at me, “It’s for later, dear. Put it on after the graduation. It’s part of your present from your loving brothers.”I smile even more, “Really? Thank you, Oli, I mean it.” I hug him again, “Come in, let's get my makeup on.” His eyes light up, “Of course Darling, let’s make you even more gorgeous than you already are.” I smile, _You really do know how to make me feel beautiful, I will always love you Bro._ We walk into my bathroom and I sit on the edge of the tub as he lays out my makeup after I put the roses into a vase with some water. “I’m going to do a look that transfers over to the other dress well. So you don’t have to redo it.” I close my eyes for him to start, “Thanks Oli. You really are the best.” I can hear the smile in his voice as he starts putting my makeup on, “Anything for my little sister.”

He finishes putting my makeup on, “Come look, love.” Oli gushes, “You are the epitome of perfection, Abby.” I look in the mirror and I know he’s right. My bright green eyes stand out perfectly against the dark eye makeup, my lips have color but not enough to take away from my eyes, I don’t look like what I’ve been through. “Oh I knew you’d love it.” Oli breaks me out of my thoughts as he fluffs my curls. “I never know how you do it, Oli. I fancy myself pretty good at makeup but the way you do it on me is just amazing.” He cocks his head at me over my shoulder looking in the mirror, “Something’s on your mind, dear. What is it?” I smile, “It’s nothing. Just a weird dream I had last night.” His eyes light up, “Oh? A dream? How about you finish getting your robes on and tell me about it.” I nod and start to recount the dream as I get my robes on and do one final check in the mirror before heading over to where the graduation is being held. Before I get in the car, I drop my completed application for the exchange program into my mailbox and put up the flag.

Once there, I hug Oli and head off to my class. We talk for a bit about our papers and what our plans are for after all of this. We line up by last name and walk to the stage. Our professors talk, then it’s my turn. I recite the beautifully worded speech that I wrote and memorized and the crowd goes wild, though somehow my brothers and their families are the loudest of them all and that makes me smile. After the graduation, I’m talking with the professor who over saw me during the course of the program and my brothers come over and envelop me in a tight hug. I yelp in surprise, “Don’t do that!” I laugh, “Oh, this is Dr. Woodard, She’s the professor that oversaw me during the program and has been my mentor throughout the whole thing.” I say as they let go. Dr Woodard smiles, “I see your gaggle of older brothers are just as lively as you say. It’s a pleasure to meet you all finally.” They all wave and my parents walk up and the mood goes from celebratory to tense. I look down and Dr. Woodard says, “Your daughter is amazingly smart and a pleasure to work with, Mrs and Mr Fitzgerald. Her ideas and thoughts on her topic were so out of the box and different and it was amazing to watch her put in all of this work into her paper. Her hard work paid off. You must be very proud of her.” My father forces a smile, “Yes, we are.” She must have noticed the forced smile, “Any plans for celebrating?” Danny speaks up before my parents can, “Well, we put together a little surprise for her later.” She nods, “That certainly sounds fun, enjoy yourselves. I’m going to talk to my other students, I wish you all the best in your endeavors, Abigail.” I beam, “Thank you Professor.” She walks away. My mother speaks first, “Did you tell her to say that? You little shit.” I look at her wide eyed, “No. I didn’t. You just can't fathom that other people actually like me.” I hear a familiar voice come from behind me, “Heya babe! You spoke incredibly today. I’m so proud of you.” I turn around and see Alex, I hug him, “I’m so glad you made it.” I whisper in his ear. He hugs back tightly, “Me too. Oh, I have a present for you.” I pull back, confused. He gets down on one knee and I gasp, lost for words. The people in my program around us start cheering as I nod my yes. I kiss him and he slips the ring on my finger. _Maybe it is getting better, maybe the only thing I’ll have to worry about is my parents,_ I think hopefully as we walk out of the stadium.

We head back and the women and kids come over to my place to help me get ready for whatever is planned tonight. I slip on the navy blue dress and walk out to the rest of the women, and they are all in awe of it. Jaz, Oli’s wife, muses, “Wow, Ol really does know style and color. You look beautiful in it.” I feel my cheeks heat up a bit, “Thanks Jaz. And he really does. He also did my makeup today.” I say and the adults in the room all nod. Sarah looks at the time, “It’s time to go. Come on, Dr. Fitzgerald. We have a reservation to get to.” I laugh, “Alright then, the surprise is a party for me. Though, I knew that already when Oli gave me the dress this morning.” Mara laughs, “Yeah, well, I guess we should have guessed that you, miss PhD, would have guessed that.” She laughs, “I just said a really weird sentence.” We all laugh and wrangle the kids and head out to meet up with the guys. We load up the cars, I end up taking the oldest three kids and Dylan, Luke’s boyfriend, with me and we head over to the restaurant. We walk into my favorite cafe in the entire world and all of the staff congratulate me. The host walks us to the back room and we celebrate, though my parents are noticeably absent.

**_Three weeks before Devildom_ **

The next week goes by without much incident, I’m still on a bit of a high from graduating and Alex proposing. I get a knock on the door and I open it. The two women standing there looking at me, the taller redhead one speaks first, “Hi Abigail, I’m Britany and this is Tiffany. You don’t know us but we know you. May we talk with you?” I’m a little shocked, “Yes, of course, come in.” I move and we come into the kitchen, the two women sit at the bar, “Do you want some tea?” They both nod. I start making the tea, “So what’s this about?” Tiffany looks at me, “I’m assuming you know Alex Alvarez?” I nod and she continues, “Well he has been leading all three of us on.” I put down their mugs in front of them and take mine. I walk around and sit down on one of the stools, “This could mean a lot of things. What are you insinuating?” I ask cautiously. “He’s been cheating on all of us with the other two for nine years.” Brittany states frankly. The initial shock hits me like a sledgehammer, “Wait, what?” The shock starts to fade and I feel a boiling anger build.  _ I can’t freak out with them here. I have to calm down just enough.  _ “When Brittany came to me with this I was just as shocked. Did he propose to you like a week ago?” I nod, “Yes, that was also my graduation from my PhD program.” They give each other a look, “We were proposed to by him about the same time.” Brittany says.  _ That lying bastard!  _ “Well, Maybe we should invite him here. Confront him about this. But first I need to hear your stories with him.” They nod and we talk for about two hours over a bowl of chips and dip, our stories match up almost perfectly. The dates, first kisses, first time having sex, everything. All within days of each other. His stories, exactly the same to each of us. We make a decision that this has to happen tonight. We make our plan and I text him:  Hey babe, I have a surprise for you. Come on over and I’ll give it to you.  I nod to the two ladies and our plan is set in motion. I go up stairs and change into something a little more sexy than my overalls. I pull out one of his favorite dresses on me, a skin tight, short, off the shoulder, white and peach floral piece with ruffles on it and I pull out my strappy white stilettos and I put some makeup on.

I change into them and walk down stairs. Brittany and Tiffany applaud, “Girl you look ready to kill in that.” Tiffany laughs. I beam, “This is his favorite outfit on me. Might as well have him see me in it one last time before I kick him out of my life for good.” We all laugh and the doorbell rings. We all race to our positions and I walk up to the door gracefully and open it. His eyes widen and the smirk I know all too well appears on his face, “Well, Hello to you Babe.” He purrs. I keep just out of his reach, “Come this way, let me give you your present.” I almost sing. He drools behind me none the wiser to the shit storm about it hit. We walk into the family room and the other two ladies are sitting there. The look on his face makes me want to slap him. Tiffany shifts, “Hello Alex.” Brittany cocks her head, “Funny seeing you here.” I let my eyes glow angrily, letting Alex know the gig is up, “You know these ladies? Cause I certainly do.” His mouth drops, “How do you three know about each other?” I walk behind the couch and lean down between the two ladies, “They came to my door this afternoon and told me everything.” We take off our rings, “It’s over, you asshole!” we say in unison. The look on his face made me almost feel bad, “Get the fuck out of my house.” I growl, my eyes flashing. He runs out of the room and as soon as we hear the front door slam, all three of us bust out laughing. I recover first, “Well ladies, that went well.” We all start laughing again. After we calm down again, I say, “How about we get drunk off of wine and watch a movie tonight, you both can just stay here. Tomorrow we can return these rings and deal with whatever emotions come up from this.” They nod. I go to the wine closet and pull out three bottles of wine, open them, and hand two of them to the other women and I plot down between them. We all take a swig before I grab the remote, “So what do you want to watch? I have every streaming thing you could imagine.” Tiffany says, “Something stupid.” we all laugh, “Alright, I think I still have The Room in my DVD player if you guys want to watch it.” I suggest. They both nod, Brittany laughs, “That sounds good to me. Let's do it.” We then proceed to watch The Room and get drunk off of our asses.

I don’t remember falling asleep but I guess I do because I have another weird dream. This time I feel like I’m scared of something, myself maybe, and I’m crying. I hear a familiar voice, that demon, Satan, from the dream the other night, calling my name. “Here.” I manage, my voice hoarse. He finds me and sits down next to me, the rush of unfamiliar feelings about him wash over me, _I love him?_ “You okay?” He asks, genuine concern in his voice. All I can do is nod. He looks at me like he’s debating whether to do something or not. _This must be from before the other dream._ He wraps his arm around my shoulders and pulls me to him, the gentle gesture startles me. He starts talking again, “You know, I have anger problems too. I mean I am the Avatar of Wrath after all.” He looks at me with green eyes that are brighter than mine. “It’s okay to not know how to handle it. Especially down here, you aren’t used to how your magic works yet.” I lean into him, “I just didn't realize I could do that. I don’t know how to control fire or electricity down here yet.” I say barely above a whisper. He nuzzles me and I lean into him more, “I know. And it has been amazing to watch you learn and master both water and air down here.” I lift my head from his shoulder and give him a look and he chuckles, “I can see the garden from my room. That little glowing ball trick must be useful. Anyways, that’s besides the point. You will soon have perfect control of both in no time at all, I have zero doubt about it.” Before I can answer, he brushes my bangs out of my face and there is a trail of electricity from where his fingers touch my face. He leans in and I let him kiss me. The dream ends the moment when our lips touch, again.

I jolt awake in another cold sweat, _What the fuck is happening to me?_ I shake my head and the other two women start to shift. “Morning.” I say sleepily, still a little weirded out from my dream. They mumble mornings and we all stand up and stretch. Rubbing my eye, I ask, “Wanna eat here, or should we head to the cafe and treat ourselves?” They look at each other and say, “Treat ourselves.” I laugh and start to head upstairs, “That’s what I was thinking, I could really use one of their double shot cappuccino right about now. Let me just change out of this. I’m going to go burn it later.” They both laugh as I go and change. I put on an all black 50’s style dress that comes to just above my knees and put on a pair of my knee high lace up boots. I take out my new maroon cape and button it into place. I throw my hair up in a ponytail and head back down to the ladies awaiting me. We jump in my truck and head into town. We walk into the cafe and the normal host beams at us, “Well hello ladies! You look like you are ready for one hell of a day.” We laugh, “Yes we are, Ray.” I smile as he walks us to our table, “We have just freed ourselves from some extra weight and we are celebrating.” We sit down and Ray winks at me, “Well, that is something to celebrate.” _Damn, he still has a thing for me? Maybe I’ll take him up on that sometime._ I smile at him and he hands us our menus, “Your server will be with you in a moment. Her name is Kelsi.” We nod our thanks and look over the menu while chatting. After Kelsi takes our drink orders, Tiffany looks at me, “You know Ray?” I nod, “We met when he first moved to town way back in middle school, like sixth grade. We were in the same class through middle and high school. We were kind of a thing before I started dating you know who. Though the attraction between us never really went out.” Brittany smirks, “Well after you recover from this mess we know who you’ll be hitting up.” We all laugh, “You know what? I just damn well might.” I declare playfully. Kelsi comes back with our drinks and we order our food. We just sit and talk, I find out that we all have similar hobbies and all come from farm families. We tell stories and laugh. We eat our food, I pay the bill, and we walk down the street to the jeweler. Walking in, the guy at the counter smiles at us, “Ahh, yes. You ladies finally figured it out. I told him not to do it.” The three of us smile, He continues, “Come to the back counter, I’ll give you cash refunds for those.” He makes his way over to the back counter we follow on the other side and we make small talk while he gives us the cash and takes the rings from us.

We wave our goodbyes, with cash in hand, and head back to my place. We hug and they head home in their separate cars. I text my brothers and let them know what happened. I feel the floodgates about to break as I walk up my driveway. I close the door to my house and the tears start falling from my eyes. I slump up against the nearest wall and slide down it, curling into a ball. Moments later, I hear the door open and Oli’s voice, full of concern, “Abigail?” He must see me and come over, I feel arms wrap me up in a tight hug, “Oh honey! I’m so sorry!” I wrap my arms around his neck and cry into his shoulder. A few minutes later, I hear the door open again and four other sets of arms wrap around me. We sit like this for a while. After what seems like forever, I lift my head up, “Let’s go sit somewhere a little more comfortable.” They all nod. “The kitchen, I can make tea and we can talk.” Oli suggests, standing up, “Come on darling.” he offers his hand to help me up and I take it. He pulls me up and into a tight hug, “You’re going to tell us everything, right?” I nod. We head into the kitchen and I sit at the bar. Oli gets to work making us all tea, Danny and Felix sit on either side of me, and Luke and Skyler leans up against the counter facing me. “So, how’d you find out?” Sky asks, I can see he’s fuming. I sigh and accept the mug handed to me, “The other two women came to my door and...” Danny growls, “Wait hold on there were two others?” I nod, “Yep. they came to my door yesterday afternoon to talk to me about it.” I proceed to tell them about the rest of the evening and this morning. As I finish, there is a knock at my door and hear an all too familiar voice, “Please Abby.” I can hear his voice crack, “Can I come in? I can explain everything, please let me come in.” He pleads. I look over in the direction of the front door, terrified.  _ I can’t face him. Not right now, I would go back and I refuse to do that to myself. _ My brothers tense at the same time I do and they seem to read my mind. Felix heads towards the door, glowing red and the fury of a thousand suns in his eyes. I hear them at the door, Alex is trying to push through him. I hear Felix bark, “No! You don’t deserve my sister you cheating fuck head.” There’s a bit of a fight in the doorway and Luke gets up to see what’s going on. I hear a commotion coming from the door and the front door slam shut. There’s some shouting coming from outside and then it gets oddly quiet for a while. Fel and Luke come back in, “He won’t be bothering you for a while.” Felix says, still angry about it. They wash their hands and take their places again. “What happened out there?” I ask, knowing something happened. “It’s nothing that you need to be bothered with, sis.” Felix says dismissively, “All you need to know is that he is taken care of for a bit. If he comes back you let me know and I’ll deal with him, got it?” I nod. 

We talk for a while, about what to do if he comes back, about what now, and about their days. I say I’m tired and that I want to go to bed. They nod, all give me hugs, and leave. I take a deep breath, my head dropping into my hands. “FUCK!” I exclaim and start crying again. I let the wave of emotion hit me and leave at it’s will. After about an hour of crying, I pick myself up and head upstairs. I take a long, hot shower trying to wash the last couple of days off of me. I dry off, change into my pjs, and curl up in bed with my laptop and watch Netflix until I’m too tired to be conscious.

I wake up the next day at the time I normally wake up to start my farm chores, disoriented from the emotions of the dreams I had. As I get up and get ready for today’s work, I can’t shake off the feelings from the dreams, though I can’t remember what they were about. I eat and get coffee, then head out to start on this morning’s chores. I tie my hair back as I walk up to my brothers. “Hey, Abby. You sure you’re doing well enough to do chores today?” Danny asks, his voice full of concern. I nod, “I’m not letting myself just sit around. I’ll just keep thinking about everything I’ve ever done wrong and I refuse to do that.” I give a half hearted smile, “Anyways, I can’t let you guys have all the fun.” They all smile at me. With that, we all head off to our normal chores. The day is full of chores and attempting to forget that Alex exists. 

At the end of the day, I walk into my house and collapse on the couch. I just sit, staring at the black screen for a few minutes before my doorbell rings. I groan and get up off the couch. I turn the corner towards the door and hear an all too familiar voice, “Please Abby. Can we talk?” I stare at the door, absolutely terrified. _Oh fuck! Why is he here? What does he want?_ My mind races, trying to think of what to do. I remember Felix saying to call him if he comes back, so I do. He picks up on the first ring, “Hey sis, what’s...” I interrupt him, “Alex is here.” I say, unsure what else to say. I hear his growl, “I’ll be there in a second. Do not open that door.” I can feel myself start to shake as he starts to pound on the door, “Abigail I know you’re there! Let me in!” He yells, obviously hearing my conversation with Felix. I feel my magic start to drain from my hands, _FUCK, this is not good!_ Alex continues to pound on my door. I back up and hit a wall. I slide down to the ground and start to cry again. After what seems like forever, I hear Felix yelling at Alex to leave. I hear Alex walk away and more yelling between them. There is a tense few minutes and then there’s a knock on my door, “Hey, Abby? It’s me.” I get up and unlock the door, Felix comes in and hugs me tightly, “He’s gone. I made sure of that.” I just cry into his shoulder. He holds me just telling me that everything is gonna be okay and that he’s gone. We stand here like this until I calm down. I take a step back, “Thank you Feli.” He nods, “Of course, Abby. You’re my little sister, I will do anything for you.” He smiles and ruffles my hair, “Make sure you eat, you need your strength to be dealing with this.” He hugs me and turns to leave, “Oh, just so you know, mom and dad have been ranting about it’s unfair that you broke up with him. You may get some heat from them about it.” I nod, “Thanks for the heads up.” He leaves and I lock the door behind him.

I start to get something for dinner and my cell phone rings. I pick up without looking at who it was, “Dr. Fitzgerald, How can I…?” My mother interrupts me, “Alex just called me saying that you broke up with over lies? Please tell me this isn’t true.” I grab my headset and plug it in and start explaining the whole thing. How I figured out he was cheating, what I ended up doing, and that I don’t want to talk much about it right now. She starts to yell at me, I mean screams at me about how horrible I am and that I should have just dealt with it and it’s my job to not say anything and suck it up. I just stay quiet as I let her rant at me about how it’s my job to stand by him. Once she finishes, I state flatly, “Ok, well it’s too late now. I broke with him and I’m not taking him back. I can’t for my mental health.” She blows up again, “You have too! You broke his heart, you need to fix it!” I growl, “I broke his heart? I broke his heart. Do you even know what it did to me to find out that the man that I wanted to marry has been cheating on me for our entire relationship. Do you even care what it did to me?” She pauses for a second, “No, I don’t.” Before she can talk, I say, “Well that’s all I need to hear. Do not contact me unless it’s very important,” and with that I hang up without hearing another word from her. I sigh deeply, “Fuck!” I finish cooking and eat. I flop on my bed after I clean the kitchen and start to watch Youtube. I fall asleep at some point and have a hard, dreamless sleep.

**_Two weeks till Devildom_ **

The next week is hard: Alex continues to be relentless about coming by every day, my parents, my mom mostly, keeps trying to get me to go back to him, I learn that Alex is only hounding me and not Tiffany and Brittany, and I’ve gotten so depressed that my magic refuses to work, even when playing violin. I keep pushing forward, I do my chores and try to lead a normal life. Later in the week, I get a call from my grandma, “Hi Abby, dear.” I feel myself smile, “Hi Granny, how are you?” I hear her voice crack, “Not well. Grandpa died last night.” I feel tears well up in my eyes, “What? How?” Her voice is rough, “He died peacefully in his sleep.” I nod, “I’m coming over now. You shouldn’t have to be alone.” She says ok and we hang up. I grab a few days worth of clothes and head over.

I get there and Granny meets me out front crying, I hug her tightly. We head inside and within minutes my brothers show up. We order food and settle in for the rest of the evening at Ganny’s house. The next day, we get ready for the funeral. We head out to the grave site and we go through the service but I don’t remember much of anything about it except that my parents don’t show up, especially surprised that my mom did as this is her side of the family.

After the service, we go out to his favorite restaurant and share memories, my parents still not here. After a little bit I ask the question on all of our minds, “Where’s mom and dad?” Everyone looks around at each other, “No idea, they said they had plans today.” Danny says gruffly. I look at him, “Plans? What plans are more important than going to your father’s, or father in law’s, funeral and be there for your mother, or mother in law? I just do not understand.” He shakes his head, “You look at me like I should know.” He says pointedly. “You are their golden child, are you not?” I ask, bluntly, “Aren’t you their perfect child? Shouldn’t you know all of this?” He looks at me, “Do not start this. Not here, not now. You know very well I condone how they are acting. You know that if I had to cut them out of my life for you, I would without a second thought.” He puts a hand on my shoulder, “You will always be my priority in this family. It always has been. It always will be.” His voice cuts through the fog that had been covering up part of my mind, _He really does love me, he always will._ I nod, desperately trying not to cry here. Luke advises, “Go home tonight, Abby. You’re tired and have been through so much. We can take care of granny. You need to take care of yourself.” I look at him wide eyed, “Okay.” I say, surprised at his bluntness. We finish eating and head our separate ways. I head home and head to the shower. After my shower, I sit and watch Youtube for a while. At some point, I get hungry and grab some leftovers from the fridge. At some point after dinner, I fall asleep and have another weird dream.

I’m looking out over Devildom with the demon I know as Mammon next to me, we’re laughing. There is a different feel to this than the last dream, newer relationship maybe. We’re shoulder to shoulder looking out, I glance over at him.  _ He is gorgeous.  _ He looks over a second after I do, we make eye contact causing both of us to look away and blush. I take a chance and glance over at him. I realize that he is looking at me. I feel my blush deepen more. His voice soft, and almost husky, “Look at me, will ya?” I meet his ocean blue gaze again, before I can say anything, he brushed my bangs out of my eyes. The second his fingers touch my face we both pause for a second, feeling a spark pass between us. “Do ya mind if… I… um… kiss you?” He says, like this is the first time he’s saying those words. I can’t find my voice so I shake my head and inch ever so slightly closer to him. He takes the cue and closes the already small gap. And again, waking up just as our lips touch.

I wake up from the dream in a cold sweat. “Fuck” I wake up and rub my eyes. I look at the time, it’s 2 in the morning. I close my eyes and go back to sleep for a few hours. The rest of the week is normal. I get up early, do farm chores, eat, shower, repeat. Between Alex constantly pounding on my door and my spiraling relationship with my parents, my mental state is on the floor. I just hope my acceptance letter from RAD comes soon.

**_One week till Devildom_ **

I wake up at 5 am to my phone ringing. I pick it up and before I can say hello, my mother starts to berate me. After about five minutes, I just say, “Mother, if this is all you have to say to me, Then I’m going to hang up and try and get a couple more hours of sleep before I have to work on your farm.” And I hang up. I wake up a couple of hours later to my alarm and multiple calls and messages from both my parents. I roll my eyes and get ready for my day.

I walk out to the normal meeting spot and I must look completely done cause my brothers all chuckle, “They’re that bad, huh?” Felix asks through his laughs. “Is calling me just to chew me out at five am, bad enough for you?” I smirk. They all start to laugh, “No! They didn’t!” Skyler exclaims. I nod, “I told mom that if that’s all she needed to say that I was going to try and get some more sleep. And then I proceeded to hang up on her and go the fuck back to sleep.” We all laugh harder. Danny recovers first, “Seriously?” another short bout of laughter, “seriously.” I nod, “Yep.” Our laughter dies down as my parents walk up to us. The whole mood changes from the joyous one to one tension filled. I look down at the ground. “We are having a family meeting at the main farm house now.” my father growls out. We walk over to the house together, I grab onto Danny’s arm.

We walk into the back door and all take our normal seats around the family room. My parents stand in front of all of us, my father starts, “We came here to talk about how the dynamic is in this family.” I tense when he says this, he won’t be trying to fix it. My mother continues, “Your father and I have talked, and we have come to an agreement that the problems in our family come from one place.” They both look at me, “Abigail.” they say in unison. My father’s voice taut, “You have been a constant pain the last few years...” I don’t pay attention to much of the rest of it. I do hear that I am disowned from the family but will still be expected to help with the farm. I feel my already dwindling magic disappear completely.  _ Well, there goes my hope,  _ I think to myself. As soon as disowning is mentioned all five of my brothers come to my defense. I hear the yelling back and forth, but I don’t hear the words. My world really has imploded. Everything I know and love is gone, well except my brothers. They will always love me, no matter what is going on around us. Them fighting for me now just solidifies this fact in my mind. I feel a hand on my shoulder and that breaks me from my thoughts, Felix is flushed with anger, well they all are, screaming at my parents about how every issue this family has ever had is their fault, not mine. I stand up, which silences everyone, I keep my tone even, “If that’s what you want, then fine. I will continue my duties on the farm. But, if you ever ask me for anything beyond something for the farm, I will refuse. As I am no longer your daughter, I no longer have to follow any of your rules and this is no longer a welcoming place, though it has not been for a long time.” I walk out of that house for the last time and continue forward with my day.

The rest of the week is a blur, and not the good kind. I’m just going through the motions of the day, of the proper emotions, but no emotions come. I cry myself to sleep every night. I barely eat. My magic showing no sign of reappearing.

Then, one day, I come back from a day out on the farm and walk past my mailbox, the flag saying that I had mail was up.  _ Didn’t I get my mail earlier?  _ I think as I open it up. I see the familiar red envelope with beautiful, gold calligraphy. I take it out and open it. It reads:

Dear Dr. Fitzgerald,

After careful review of your application, we, here at the Royal Academy of Diavolo, are writing to congratulate you on your acceptance to our exchange program. As you know, you will be joining us for one year starting in twenty four hours from when you read this letter.We look forward to you joining us.

Sincerely,

Crown Prince Diavolo

I take a second to remember how to breathe. I got in. I start to shake with the overwhelming relief and restart of my magic. They liked my application enough that they chose me. I am finally out of this place. I fumble for my phone and text my brothers. The immediate reactions of celebration make me smile. I get a call from Oliver, “Hi Oliv...” I start to say before he interrupts me, “I already have a hair appointment for you. You need a totally different look, also you are a totally different person, Love. Your hair needs to reflect that.” I laugh, “Ok, ok. I get it. When is it for?” I can hear his smile, “about twenty minuets.”  _ Fuck, just enough time to get over there.  _ I laugh again and shake my head, “You coming with?” I hear his laugh in real life and on the phone and look up, “Get in bitch! We’re gonna get you glammed up.” I hang up, laughing, and run over and get into his car. 

We head over and have a short wait before my appointment. We look through the magazines and look at haircuts that are in them, showing each other the ridiculous one to make fun of and ones we are seriously thinking about. I flip through one and find this super cute pixie cut, “Hey Ol, look at this cut. I think it would work on me.” He casually looks over at the picture, “Yes, it would. Are you sure you want that different from your luscious locks that you have now?” I nod, “As you said, I’m a completely different person now. The long hair just doesn’t work for me anymore. It’s just not me.” He beams, “You’ve convinced me, sis. Are you gonna donate your hair?” I hum, “That’s what I was thinking. I may not want all this hair, but the least I can do is give it to someone who can use it.” Oliver hugs me and we head over to my chair and I talk to the stylist about what I want to do. He nods, “You really are going to look fabulous after I’m done with you. Do you want a full reveal at the end since it’s such a big change.” I nod and he smiles, “Then so it shall be.” and with that he gets to work. As he works, I feel my long hair come off. I can see Oli on the edge of his seat in anticipation. After about an hour, my stylist spins me around and I look at myself for the first time with my new hair style, “It’s perfect.” I say, in awe of how different I look. Oliver beams, “It really is. You look beautiful. And Alex is going to go crazy when he sees you, what he decided wasn’t worthy enough to stay true too.” He stands up and walks over to me, “This is a new start for you. Go over there, be your dazzling self, and show them that you won’t take any shit, okay?” I nod and we pay the stylist and we go out to dinner.

After I get back, I start to watch something on my bed and end up falling asleep. I open my eyes with the ring of a dark chuckle in my ears. I look up into the glowing red eyes of the demon I recognize as Lucifer, I’m terrified of him. His horns twist up and four expansive wings come from his back, blocking the view from anyone walking by. “Well, darling, aren’t you in a predicament.” His velvety, deep voice seems to penetrate every every cell of my being. He bends down so we are now nose to nose. His gaze looks directly into my soul, the look in his eyes says he knows everything. _Wait what does he know?_ “You are so easy to read, you know little human? Your desire for me radiates off of you.” I try to answer, but my voice catches in my throat. I look down to get away from his scrutiny but can’t for long as a red gloved hand forces me to look at him again. “You can not escape it, just as you can not escape me” His knowing and predatory smirk says everything I need to know. This is a moment that is a long time coming. I gain my voice back, “You know nothing of my desires.” I try and harden my gaze and conjure some semblance of my magic or my dignity, I’m not sure which. A hint of amusement flashes through his eyes, “Oh? I don’t? Are you sure about that?” I scramble to think of something to say but can’t, his laugh radiates a pride and arrogance that is beyond what I’ve ever seen in a human, “That’s what I thought. Now, let’s sate those desires, shall we?” He leans in and the dream ends as our lips touch, again.

I jolt awake, “Fuck! Again? What is up with these dreams?” I shake my head. I throw my sheets off and notice that I drenched them in sweat. “Why do they keep happening?” I look at the time, 5 am. I get up and shower. After my shower, I pack a small bag with some of my notebooks, some chalk, and a few books in preparation for my leave to Devildom. I hear my doorbell ring and I head down to open the door. All of my brothers are standing there smiling, “Hi guys. What are you doing at my house at 7:30 in the morning?” Luke gives me a look, “Why do you think we’re here?” He grumbles, Sky hits him on the shoulder as we all giggle, “We’re here for one last breakfast with our little sister before she goes to hell, literally, for a year.” He says, trying to be happy. I smile but I can see he’s sad. I pull him into a hug, “I know, Sky. I’m gonna miss you guys too.” I get wrapped into a hug by all of them, “I love you guys.” They all mumble it back. We then head to the cafe and spend the morning laughing, talking, and eating with a side of many cups of coffee. We spend the rest of the day laughing, playing video games, and goofing around. The time comes for me to go and I give them all huge hugs and there are lots of tears and goodbyes. The next thing I know, a bright light envelops me, I close my eyes at how bright it is.


	2. What is my life?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby's first day in Devildom. A lot happened and she is terrified, but she did not die which is a plus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry this took so long. I had really bad writer's block but it's here!! Enjoy.

**_Chapter 2_ **

I open my eyes to see a large room that looks like some sort of meeting room. The man who I assume is Lord Diavolo starts speaking, “Welcome to Devildom, Dr. Fitzgerald.” I stare at the men, well demons, in front of me, knowing full well who they are. He beams down at me, “As you’ve probably guessed, I am Diavolo, the Crowned Prince of the Devildom and the one you have been corresponding with,” He motions out the window, “This is the Royal Academy of Diavolo, we call it RAD. You’re standing inside the assembly hall, at the very heart of RAD. This is where the officers of the student council hold meetings and conduct business. I am the president of said council.” I look over at the tall, black haired man, well demon, standing next to Lord Diavolo, _Is that who I think it is?_ Lord Diavolo must have noticed me looking and introduces him, “Dr. Fitzgerald, This is Lucifer, the Avatar of Pride.” _Yep, that’s THE Lucifer, I knew it._ Lord Diavolo continues, “He’s also the vice president of the student council and my right hand man” He pauses, “I assure you, it’s not just a title, he is also my most trusted friend.” Lucifer looks unamused, “Flattery will get you nowhere, Diavolo.” He, then, turns to me with a charming smile, “Speaking on behalf of the entire student body at this great and storied school of ours, I offer you the most heartfelt welcome, Dr. Fitzgerald.” I give him a curt nod in greeting. He chuckles, “Interesting. This one is quite different from Solomon.” My eyes widen, _hold on a damn fucking second, THAT Solomon? What have I gotten myself into?_ “I’m sure you know the goals of the exchange program here. We believe the first step towards this goal was to institute an exchange program. We sent two of our students to the human world and two to the Celestial Realm. And we’re welcoming four students to our school: two from your world and two from the Celestial Realm. Though, I'm sure you know this, because you applied, but you are one of the two human exchange students. Your application was quite impressive and you were chosen among the people of the human world to participate in this program. You are the newest exchange student. As it said on the application, you will be staying with us for one year. You will have tasks that you will receive from RAD and will complete. At the end of the year, you will write a paper talking about the exchange program.” He says. I ask, speaking for the first time since I came down, “A paper?” he nods, “Yes. It does not have to be a doctoral thesis. You can take it easy.” I glare at him and he smirks, “Don’t glare at me like that. It’s not like I will abandon you all by yourself here in Devildom. You need someone to look after you, and I think my brother, Mammon, should be that someone.” His smirk turns slightly more sinister, _uh oh, hopefully he isn’t as bad as I’m thinking he will be._ “He’s the Avatar of Greed and how should I put it…?” He says, trying to think of the right words, “Oh, well, you’ll understand soon enough.” he frowns. “Take this device. It’s called a D.D.D. It’s a lot like the cell phones of your world.” He hands me this smartphone, “This will be yours to use as long as you’re here. Now, go ahead and try calling Mammon with it.” I scroll through the contacts and find his name and click it. It rings and he picks up, “Yoooo.” I hear him say through the phone, I say hi back. “Huh? Who the hell are ya? You ain’t Lucifer.” I roll my eyes, “I’m one of the human exchange students.” His voice is full of surprise, “Whaaaa? A human? Geez, I was getting all chilly here thinkin’ it was Lucifer again. Ya should’ve told me right away.” I can hear his grin, “So, what business does a human got with THE Mammon?” I say, “I’ve been told you will be in charge of me from now on.” He exclaims, “No way! There’s nothin’ in it for me.” His voice changes to more questioning, “Whaddya even mean by ‘be in charge of you’?” I explain the situation quickly, “AHH! I get it now, you’re the other human-the new exchange student!” I roll my eyes, he had not listened, “G’luck with that, and see ya.” I take a deep breath to collect myself, “Lucifer called for you.” He laughs, “Pfft, whatever. Ya think THE Mammon would listen to ya just ‘cause you’re tryin’ to scare me with that name?” Lucifer comes up behind me and I hold my phone out, “You’ve got 10 seconds, 9, 8” He very quickly says, “YESSIR!” and hangs up. He is not what I had expected.

“Sounds like you had a nice chat.” Lucifer says with a smirk on his face. I mumble, “I would have preferred you, Lucifer.” He tries to hold back a laugh, “You look even more worried now.” Lord Diavolo chimes in, looking at Lucifer, “Well, if you had agreed to go to a strange place and get told that an unfamiliar face will now be taking care of you, you’d certainly feel anxious.” He turns back to me, “However, Mammon isn’t the only one to help you out. Now then,” He smiles, “We still need to introduce our new friend to your brothers, Lucifer. And it’s probably better that you do that instead of me, wouldn’t you say?” I notice the other demons in the room and pause,  _ these are the men from my dreams?!  _ Lucifer’s voice “Yes, As much as I dread the idea of doing so, I suppose you’re right.” I cock an eyebrow at that,  _ Can they really be that bad? _ The one who I’m guessing is Asmodeus comes forward, “Oh, come now.” his honey colored eyes sparkle, “Really? You should be honored that you get to introduce such a  sweet and charming little brother like me!” Lucifer sighs, seemingly already done with them, “This one is Asmodeus. He’s the fifth eldest. He’s the Avatar of Lust.” Asmodeus huffs, “What?! I can’t believe you just totally ignored what I said! And you referred to me as this one. How Rude!” A new voice chimes in, I pause,  _ he’s the one I was in love with in my dream.  _ “Hmph. at least he didn’t ignore you altogether. How do you think I feel?” Lucifer continues, “That one is Satan, the fourth eldest of us. At first glance, he may seem responsible with a good head on his shoulders, but looks can be deceiving.” Satan looks angrily at Lucifer, “Oh ok, so I’m that one, am I now?” He turns to me with a charming smile that makes me swoon a little, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Dr. Fitzgerald. I am Satan, the Avatar of Wrath.” I nod, and Lucifer seems to sense my question, “He may flash you a pretty smile like that, but you had better be careful because it is all an act.” Satan laughs with a hint of disdain, “If you continue spewing such nonsense, you’ll just scare the good doctor.” I mumble under my breath, “As if I’m not already?” Satan starts to fume, and my eyes widen,  _ his energy is so strong _ , “Don’t take him too seriously, Dr. Lucifer enjoys speaking ill of his brothers. He is the Avatar of Pride, after all.” Lucifer sighs heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Are you done? Now, the one there with the very grumpy look on his face is Beelzebub. He’s the sixth oldest.” The very large demon states, “Lucifer, I’m hungry.” Lucifer shoots him down, “That’s too bad. Now behave yourself.” Beelzebub looks dejected, “I’m Beelzebub, the Avatar of Gluttony.” Lucifer smiles and turns back to me, “There are seven of us brothers in all, and I am the eldest. Mammon, the second oldest of us, will be here soon. My other brothers aren’t here at the moment, but, well, we can get to them later.” Lord Diavolo speaks up, “During your stay in the Devildom, the brothers will lend you their strength while your magic is not functional and you are to stay with them at the House of Lamentation to keep you safe.” I ask about the House of Lamentation, and Lucifer answers, “Yes, it was originally a cursed house in the human world. So, it shouldn’t be a problem for you to live there. Although, we will all be living together, you should still have the means to reach us at any given time.” He motions to my D.D.D., “All of our phone numbers are already in there. And you D.D.D. also has a messaging app. Make sure to add all of us.” Lord Diavolo adds, “I’ll go ahead and send you a message!” Satan speaks again, still fuming a bit, “Isn’t it nice Dr., Now you will be friends with the future king of Devildom!”

“Well, You’ve got that done now, and It seems the idiot has arrived as well.” Lucifer says,  _ he does seem to beat up on Mammon a lot, I wonder what the reason for this is.  _ Mammon busts into the room, “HEY! Just who do you think you are, human? You’ve got a lotta nerve summoning the Great Mammon!”  _ Fuck, right, they’re demons, got to watch myself around them,  _ “Listen up, because I’m only gonna to say this once. If you value your life, then you’ll hand over all of your money now! And anything else of value, too!” I take jump back, wide eyed and terrified, “Otherwise I’ll wipe that stupid look right off your face by eatin’ you! Startin’ at your head and working my way down, until-'' Lucifer interrupts, barking out, “Mammon, shut up or I’ll punch you!” He then proceeds to punch him, I stifle a laugh, “GAH! Hey, what’s the big idea?! I thought you were actually gonna give me a chance to shut up before punching me!” Satan says, smirking, “Dr., Mammon here is the Avatar of Greed. He governs and oversees all forms of it. Whenever he takes a liking to someone, they suddenly find themselves with more money than they can dream of. But from what I hear, if he decides to break it off with someone, all of that evaporates. They’re left without a grimm to their name.”  _ Just as powerful I thought,  _ Asmo speaks up again, “And he’s also a masochist. That part’s important.”  _ He is sounding more and more like Felix with every word they say. _ Lucifer’s voice breaks me out of my thoughts, “Indeed. And it just so happens I have a job for my masochist of a brother.” Mammon argues, “Y’all stop telling lies! I ain’t asked for that punch, and I ain’t a masochist!” Lucifer turns to Mammon, ignoring his comment, “Mammon, you are going to be looking after this human’s needs during her whole exchange. I expect your full cooperation.” Mammon jumps in surprise, “What?! Why me?!” Asmodeus whines, “Aww, lucky you, Mammon! I’m so jealous!” Mammon seems to jump at this, “All right, then why don’t YOU do it, Asmodeus?!” Asmodeus shakes his head, “What? Hell no, too lazy” Mammon exclaims, “I thought you said you were jealous of me?!” Satan rolls his eyes, “Just give up Mammon. There’s no getting out of this. You can’t refuse a direct command from Lucifer, correct?” Mammon whines, “But why does it have to be me?! What about Beel. Why can’t he do it?!” Asmodeus shakes his head, “This isn’t a job we can entrust to Beel. We might as well ask him to eat this human.” I’m just wide eyed through this whole conversation,  _ this sounds so much like when my brothers and I are going at it. I guess no matter what kind of family it is, siblings are siblings. Maybe this won’t be as bad as I think.  _ Beelzebub states, “Mm, yeah. I can’t promise I wouldn’t.”  _ Well fuck! I’m gonna have to really watch myself, especially since I don’t have my magic, at least yet.  _ Mammon throws his hands up, “You’re useless, you know that?!” Lucifer warns, “...Mammon?” Mammon stutters, “W-what?” Lucifer starts fuming, “Surely you're not going to tell me that you object to this arrangement, are you?” Mammon jumps, “Ugh… I hate you guys! Every last one of ya!” He shakes his head, “Fine… FINE! I’ll do it, okay?!” He walks over to me, “All right, human, listen up. As much as I don’t want to look after you, I’ve got no choice. It’s a huge pain in my ass, and I’m too important for this kind of thing, but Lucifer told me too, so I will. But in return, you better make sure you don’t cause me any trouble, got it?!” I just stare at him, not sure what to say or do. “Hello? Earth to human! Seriously, what’s wrong with this one…?” Lucifer speaks up, changing the subject, which I am grateful for, “We have decided who will take care of you, so on to the next subject: your tasks.” I cock my head, “Tasks, right. What are they?” He smiles, “Good question. Your task is to polish up your soul nicely and to acquire the power to resist demons. Demons like humans with nice souls.”He pauses for a second, “Let me put it another way. Nice souls look like shiny jewels. Do you understand now? Demons will use their wisdom and abilities to tempt the humans so they can get their hands on their souls. Other demons at RAD also have tasks assigned to them just like you. In other words, either humans will be tempted by demons or demons will lose against the shiny and noble soul of a human and make a run for it. You could say it is an experiment to find out who will win.” I ask, “What happens if I lose?” His smile turns into a smirk, “There is no penalty set. Would you like me to think of one?” He chuckles, “There, there, don’t give me that look. Don’t take it so seriously. You won’t have to do those tasks on your own. I know your magic isn’t working right now, like the other exchange student from the human world, so my brothers and I will lend you our power to you and you alone, until you get your magic back.” We then discuss the list of tasks I will need to complete while I am down in Devildom.

Lucifer smiles, “With that, the introductions and explanations are complete. But to sum it up, you will be here for one year and you must complete your tasks and at the end of the year you will submit a paper summing up your tasks and your year here. It’s easy as pie, don’t you think?” Mammon shakes his head, “I wanna make one thing clear right now: Don’t blame me if someone gets eaten, ‘cause it ain’t my fault.” Beelzebub’s stomach growls, as if on cue, “Lucifer, I’m hungry.” The look on his face makes me melt a little,  _ I’m going to have to make sure I have snacks on me, at least he will be easy to become friends with. _ Lucifer scolds, “That’s too bad. Now, behave yourself.” I speak for the first time in a while, “Let’s make this year the best we can, that’s all we can do right?” Mammon looks at me, the previous disdain turned into more curiosity, “You sure are a positive one, ain’t ya? Welp, I won’t stop you from havin’ some fun.” Lord Diavolo draws my attention to him, “Dr. Fitzgerald, from now on you will be living in the House of Lamentation. You’ll be staying there with Lucifer and his six younger brothers. I imagine a universe where all three realms accept the other. Where we are brought together as friends. This is my dream, and I’m asking you to be the foundation for it. One year, that’s what I ask of you. Good luck, Dr. Fitzgerald.” He beams, and I feel both dread and excitement for this upcoming year.

Mammon mumbles to himself the entire time we head to the House of Lamentation, “...Ugh, I don’t believe this. Why should I have to look after some human? It’s insulting, that’s what it is!” He almost growls, “That rotten bastard… Does he really think he can scare me into doin’ whatever he wants.” I look at him, “It sounds like he can.” I say quietly. He turns to me, “Just so we’re clear, it ain’t like I can’t say no to Lucifer, okay?!” He pouts a bit, “I only agreed to babysit you because, um… Well, you know, because… uh...” He changes the subject abruptly, “Anyways, it doesn’t matter! Just don’t go thinking that I’m scared of Lucifer or anything! Because I’m not.” I giggle, _He really does sound a lot like Felix when talking about Danny, I wonder if he’ll change his mind about me if I treat him like I treat Fel?_ “I know that.” I don’t think he was expecting me to say that, “...Oh. Okay then, as long as we’ve got that straight.” Mammon sighs, “Ugh, Whatever. Let’s move on.” We walk into the mansion, I look around wide eyed at how beautiful it is. “This is the House of Lamentation. It’s one of the dorms here at RAD. Well, it’s not JUST one of the dorms. It's the dorm reserved for student council members. Lucifer, Asmo, and the others take every chance they can get to insult me. Callin’ me scum, saying that I’m money-grubber and stuff, but I’m an officer on the student council, same as them. The elite of the elite, the top of the RAD social pyramid.” He beams, “In other words, I’m a big shot. A REAL big shot. Like, even regular big shots are impressed by what a big shot I am. So don’t go thinking that I’m just some ordinary demon. I’m nothing like those other peons walking these halls here.” I just look at him thinking that he must be fairly insecure to be talking like that, He continues his rant, “By the way, Diavolo is even MORE of a big shot. He’s so important he’s got his own castle. That’s why he doesn’t live with us… Anyways, the long and the short of it is that us seven brothers all live here together. Now it’s time I show you to your room” I look at a bulletin board on the wall, there are flyers all over it, Mammon must notice me looking, “Hey, don’t just stand there. Hurry up, or I’m going to leave you behind.” He says slightly annoyed, “If there's something you wanna ask me, you’d better ask me now.” I point at the flyer, “I want to know about these.” He looks over my shoulder at where I was pointing, “Huh? If you’re curious about that, you can read the flyer on the bulletin board, can’t ya? Go take a look at it yourself later if you want. Wait, didn’t ya get you get your own D.D.D.? It got that ‘:D JOBS’ app in there, right? Why doncha give that a try if ya wanna find a job?” the look in his eyes goes from mild annoyance to serious, “Now, I’m gonna give you a piece of advice, so listen up. If you wanna survive even a day here in the Devildom, you’d better listen REAL close to what I’m about to say. If it ever looks like a demon is about to attack you either run away or die.” I hear an angry growl coming from behind Mammon and we both look, “How about this? I vote for YOU to die, Mammon.” I take a step back, Mammon looks surprised, “Fuck, Levi!” _Levi? Must be Leviathan. So, he must be the Avatar of Envy, If I’m correct._ A little flustered, Mammon explains “Uh, l-listen up, human! This here is Leviathan, the Avatar of Envy. He’s the third oldest of us brothers. You can just call him Levi! Okay then, Let’s move on.” _I was right!_ I give Mammon the “Do you know who I am?” look and Leviathan continues, “Mammon, give me back my money. Then go crawl in a hole and die.” A little frantic now, Mammon tries to explain himself, “Come on, I told you! I just need a little more time. And you still want me to die even after I give it back? That’s real harsh, Levi!” Leviathan growls, “You need a little more time? How much more?” Mammon exclaims, “A little more, okay?! A little more means a little!” Levi’s voice taut, “You’ve been telling me that for the last 200 years, Mammon.” They argue back and forth, Levithan throwing insults at Mammon, Mammon getting offended. I’m honestly not really listening, just siblings fighting. I look around at the beautiful old house. I hear something about a fight and look over, I stay quiet not wanting to get in the middle of it. Mammon turns to me, “Listen, human. You remember my advice from before about what to do when demons attack? Well, you’re about to witness that for real. So… Time for you to die,” I jump, “Wait, hold the fuck up… ” I start to say, Mammon just keeps talking, “Because if it’s either you or me, it ain’t gonna be me!” _Fuck me has this been an eventful day. I can’t die now!_ I look over at Leviathan, terrified, he just looks confused, “Hold on. I thought your advice was to either run away or… Wh… dammit, Mammon! That ass, he ran off!” Leviathan turns to me, “Do you realize what he just did?” I nod, “He used me as a sacrifice of sorts to distract you to get away.” Leviathan shakes his head, “Yep. I’ll admit that Mammon is one of the biggest scumbags you’ll ever meet.” I listen to what Leviathan is saying, but I’m not sure it’s 100 percent correct. “But still, That was pretty dimn of you letting him use you like that.” He sighs, “This is EXACTLY why humans are… Wait a second. Humans, Yes, that’s it. Suddenly, I’ve got an idea.” I look at him, _wow does he think fast,_ “Listen, are you free right now? Of course you are. You’ve gotta be, right? You know what? Never mind. Either way, you’re coming with me.” I am totally taken aback by this, “Uh, okay.” and I follow him. My mind is racing, thinking back to my thesis I wrote, _This is not what I was expecting from the Avatar of Envy._ I feel my D.D.D. buzz and I look at it, messages from Mammon. _I can’t tell Lucifer? I’ll go along with this for now._ I message back ok and continue to follow Leviathan. 

He glances around before we head into his room. I think this is weird but don’t really question it. I walk into his room and my jaw drops, it’s beautiful. A large fish tank fills an entire wall and there are video games, manga, comic books, and anime everywhere. “I bet you’re wondering why I looked around before we came in here. I can’t have other demons thinking I invited a human, much less a normie into my room.”  _ Something we can connect over! _ I smile, “I love video games and anime, and stuff like that.” I still look around this amazing room. “Really? You do? Well, regardless I’m not giving you any special treatment because of it.” I notice a grouping of books,  The Tale of the Seven Lords. Leviathan walks over, “What are you looking at? Tale of the Seven Lords? I love that series! Do you?” I shake my head, “I’ve never heard of it.” I say, studying the covers of the books. “Excuse me?” he asks condescendingly, “You haven’t heard of TSL and you call yourself a human? How can you not know it?!” I turn to him a little shocked but not letting it show,  _ Okay then, serious weeb here. I will have to read it, I guess.  _ He spirals off onto a rant about the series and I half listen while I continue to take in the room. When he starts talking about the characters, specifically the Lords themselves, I pay more attention.  _ They kind of parallel the demon lords, well the ones I’ve met, so that means I’m like Henry?  _ “If you look over at the fish tank, I actually have a goldfish named Henry, named after the character of course.” I look over at the tank and there’s a goldfish swimming around, Leviathan continues, “The author of TSL, Christopher Peugeot, is human. I’m so jealous.”  _ Christopher Peugeot? Where have I heard that name before?  _ “You humans are so lucky. You have services that let you watch your favorite anime anytime you want. I mean, us demons are the ones who gave you humans pleasure. How about you return the favor every so often? You guys get all the cool stuff.” He then lists off a few things that Japan has. I kind of roll my eyes,  _ though Japan is a very cool place, those are so touristy. There are so many better things to go do there. But not my life, I suppose _ . “Someday I want to BE Henry!” Leviathan says with emphasis on the ‘be’. I hum “Who needs normies anyways, right?” He gets this look in his eyes that scares me a bit, “Yeah! Screw ‘em!”

Leviathan abruptly changes tone, “That’s enough of that, it’s starting to depress me. I didn’t bring you here to tell you about TSL. As I’m sure you can guess, Mammon is a complete and utter scumbag.” My mind goes to the tan demon,  _ I think there’s more to it than just that. Not my place to say anything though. _ “I’ll say it again just so you understand how important it is, Mammon is a hopeless, worthless scumbag! He refuses to pay me back for money I lent him.” He growls, obviously this is a bit of a sore point, “I wish I could force him to pay me back, but as he is the second oldest, I can’t. I stand no chance against him, being the third oldest.” I cock my head a bit, “How did you two become ‘enemies’ to begin with?” I ask, letting him know that I’m paying attention. “You really want to know? I’ll tell you, human.” He rattles off the tale of how Mammon won a figurine that he wanted and refused to give it to him for no other reason than because Leviathan wanted it so badly.  _ Huh, so something normal brothers do, I remember fights like this happening all the time between Felix and Sky. Hell, I even did that to Sky a few times. _ My mind wanders to my brothers,  _ wait, hold on. These demons really are just like a human family.  _ I listen to the rest of the story and realize just how much like Skyler, Leviathan actually sounds. He finishes his story and brings up that only Beelzebub and Lucifer can actually catch him. I make a mental note about the superhuman speeds of demons. Then he says something that makes my ears perk up, “Well, say, a human makes a pact with a demon...” I knew pacts were something humans can make with demons, hell, Solomon has 72 if I remember correctly. Though alchemists don’t make deals with demons, well it’s incredibly uncommon for them to. “Said demon would have to do everything that human asked of him.” I think I’m catching what he’s throwing. I nod, “So you’re suggesting that if I make a pact with him, I can command him to repay you.” He blinks at me for a moment, “Yeah, that. Wow, you catch on fast for a human.” I smile at the complement, “Thank you. I’m also a little sister, so I understand scheming pretty well.” I say, giggling a little.  _ Maybe this year won’t be as bad as I was thinking. _ “So anyways, moving on to the logistics of making this pact. Do I need to sell my soul to him or something?” Leviathan shakes his head, “Not necessarily, you just need something to trade for the pact to make it worth while for the demon.” He smiles, “Anyways, having Mammon as a servant will be useful.”  _ Servant? I guess I had never thought about pacts like that.  _ “Even though he’s awful, he is a very powerful demon. I bet you’re worried about being down here,” I mumble, “more like terrified,” He doesn’t seem to hear me, “This pact may not be a bad idea for you.” I nod in agreement, “Probably not, it certainly wouldn’t hurt to know at least one demon can’t hurt me while I’m down here. How do you suggest I go about doing that? I have very little knowledge on pacts and how to forge them.” He nods, “Well, I’m assuming you think this plan will work, great! You may be a human, but you show some promise.” That was the weirdest backhanded compliment I’ve ever received, “Though, if I’m being honest, I really don’t care what you think. What’s important is that I have a plan, and you’re going to listen to it now.” I nod, not saying anything and he starts to explain his plan, “You can’t just walk up to Mammon and force him to make a pact, that will never work. You need a bargaining chip, something that he wants so badly that he can’t refuse to make the deal.” We start talking about the plan and he has a good idea that might just work. 

After working out the details with Leviathan, I head to my room to unpack and unwind from the day. My human realm phone still works down here so I can keep in touch with my brothers throughout the year, so I call Danny. He picks up on the first ring and the familiar voices of all of my brothers come out of my phone, “Abby!” they all say together. “Hey guys.” I say laughing, looking around the room for the first time, “You didn’t get eaten by demons!” Felix says. Danny must punch him, “Abby is much smarter than that!” I laugh again, “I did not. Though I’ve only come into contact with the lords, who are supposed to protect me,” I say. I grab my toiletries bag and walk into the large bathroom attached to my room and I just can’t hold back the gasp that comes from my lips. My brothers freak out and I laugh, “Sorry, I’m living in a mansion with seven very hot, albeit very dangerous, demons. And I’m just exploring my bedroom.” I switch them to speaker and take and send pictures of the bedroom and bathroom, “This is where I’ll be living for the next year. I’m actually in awe of how beautiful it is.” They all ooh and ahh over the pictures. Oli askes, “Have you seen any of their rooms?” He asks, and I can just hear him shaking his eyebrows suggestively. “Not in that way you fucking creep!” I exclaim laughing. “Wait. So you have?” Danny’s voice, stern. “Yes, I have.” I smirk to myself knowing he can’t do shit from where he is, “I’m already getting myself into trouble. Don’t worry, I’ll try not to die.” I say laughing. Danny starts to use his ‘if you don’t listen to me, something bad is gonna happen to you’ voice and I cut him off, “What are you going to do to me? I’m in an entirely different realm from you.” I hear the giggles coming from my brothers, “And I can just hang up on you if you start to lecture me.” I say smugly and the rest of my brothers giggle louder. I start unpacking, “Well, I miss you guys already and I should finish unpacking and freshen up a bit before my first dinner with my new housemates. I will be going to sleep early too. I start classes tomorrow.” we all say our goodbyes and hang up.

I finish unpacking and go to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my hair. I walk into the huge dining room and see all of the demons sitting at the table, “Perfect timing, Abigail. I was just about to send someone for you.” Lucifer says from the head of the table, smiling and motions to the open seat. I take my seat between Mammon and Satan and across from Asmodeus. Asmodeus winks at me as we start eating.  _ God damn, why do they have to be so fucking charming! I’m going to do something very stupid that I’m going to regret if I don’t get myself under control. _ My mind starts to spin a little with all of the possibilities of what might happen. I get pulled out of my thoughts as a conversation starts. I just stay quiet and watch how it plays out. Lucifer says, “I got your credit card statement today, Mammon.” I can hear him audibly gulp next to me, “Yeah, so?” Lucifer levels his gaze at Mammon, “Your spending has somehow gotten worse since last month.” His voice even, “I’m not quite sure how you managed that. I would like you to meet me in my room after dinner for punishment.” I glance around at the others at the table and they’re carrying on as nothing is happening, this must be a common thing. Asmodeus pulls my attention, “So Abigail, tell us a little more about yourself, only makes sense, since you’re going to be living here for the next year.” I clear my throat, “Well, um. You can call me Abby, I don’t mind,” I say trying to collect my thoughts a bit, “I grew up on a farm for my whole life with my five older brothers, I did all eight years of college online, and I go out of my way to learn and read everything I can.” I say. I feel my cheeks heat a little as six pairs of eyes fall on me. Satan speaks, “You seem a little too, what’s the right word, elegant to be just a farm girl.” I take a sip from my glass, “I’m also an alchemist from one of the most well known families. We are incredibly rich and, so lots of etiquette and speech training and dance classes when I was a kid.” Lucifer asks, “A Fitzgeral, correct?” I nod, “Correct.” I take a bite and Satan asks, “Then why did you come down here? Alchemists aren’t ones to dabble with demons often.” I finish chewing, “You are also correct. We deal with the elements, both the periodic table and the more traditional ones, fire, water, air, earth, I personally have the ability to control the traditional elements. Well, when my magic is functioning properly that is.” Asmodeus cocks his head, “What do you mean, functioning properly?” I explain, “My magic’s functionality is heavily based on my emotions. If I’m feeling a more neutral emotion, then my magic works like it should. If I’m feeling a higher energy emotion, this mostly happens with anger, I have surges and my magic can get quite out of hand. Or if I have low energy emotions, my magic can stop all together.” I give them a half smile, “That’s where my magic is now. I’ve had quite the month before coming here, I won't bore you with the details. They really don’t matter. So because of what happened, my magic is refusing to work.” I look around and even Beel has stopped eating. I feel my cheeks flush more, “So, yeah...” I try to shrink down in my seat. Beel swallows, “Oh so, you do have powers. Just not ones you can use right now.” I nod, “Yes, exactly. If I can sort through this mess in my head, then I should be just fine and my magic will come back but until then, I’ve got nothing.” They go back to eating, “That’s very interesting. I would like to talk about it more with you later.” Satan says, his green eyes piercing as they look at me. “Of course. I’ll answer all of your questions to the best of my ability.” We share a smile,  _ Oh fuck me, of course I was in love with him in my dreams, he’s gorgeous, they all are. But there’s obviously more than just looks to them, and I want to find out, no I need to find out. _

The rest of dinner goes fine, some idle chatter, nothing too exciting. After, I say my good nights and head up to my room. I shower and wash up for bed. I turn off my lights, set my D.D.D. to charge, set an alarm, and get into bed. I lay there for a moment, going over everything that has happened, everything from the last day, from the last week, from the last month. Before I know it, tears are streaming down my cheeks. I roll over onto my stomach and cry into my pillow. At the very least, this room is safe. I just let everything out, the breakup, the harassment, my grandfather dying, the disowning from my family, everything. I just let it all out. Then I fall asleep. I sleep very hard with no dreams.


	3. First day at Rad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby finally has her first few days of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is smut near the end of this chapter.

_ First day at RAD _

I wake up to the sound of my alarm,  _ fuck, right got to get ready for school. _ I see a pristine uniform hanging on the back of my door with a not attached to it:  _ Here is your school uniform. -Lucifer. _ I set the note on my desk and look at the uniform,  _ Well at least I won’t distract the boys in this. _ I chuckle to myself as I ready myself for breakfast with the lords. Everyone except Lucifer and Leviathan is already sitting at the table, “I figured you would want coffee,” Satan says as I sit down next to him. I smile at him, “Yes, thank you.” We all eat quickly and take a travel mug full of coffee for the first day of classes. As I walk with the rest of the group to campus I fix my tie and straighten my uniform, fussing about with the red cloth attached to my shoulder. 

I separate from the demon lords and start walking towards my first class, Potions. I hear two demons talking about me as I pass, “If we strike while Mammon isn’t paying attention, he’ll never figure out it was us.” I hear the female say. I don’t stick around to hear more and I dash off to my next class. I hear someone who I’m assuming is talking to me, “Hey there. Yeah you, the one with the frightened look on your face. You know demons love that look right? You’re practically screaming ‘Come eat me!’ Your name is Abigail, right? You dropped your D.D.D.” He hands me my D.D.D.,  _ wait, I dropped it? _ He chuckles, “What’s that look for? No need to be suspicious of me, I’m the other human exchange student. My name is Solomon.” My eyes widen,  _ It is that Solomon. Well fuck me, I was not expecting this. And he knows my name? How?  _ I look at him, “How do you know my name?” He smiles at me, “I’m not sure if you’re aware, but you’re kind of a celebrity at RAD right now. Just being from the Human Realm makes you special enough, but also having a demon like Mammon looking after you, really brings the attention on to you. Well, I have to get going. Take care of yourself, Abigail. See you around.” And with that he walks off. I kind of half wave, “Nice to meet you too, Solomon.” and I walk off towards my classroom.

I’m almost there and end up running into Lucifer, “Good morning, Abigail.” He smiles, “You’ve become quite the celebrity around here, haven’t you?” Smiling, feeling a little more at ease seeing a familiar face, “Good morning, Lucifer,” I say. “Did you get a good night’s sleep? You certainly look much more relaxed. Though, be sure not to let your guard down. I wouldn’t want you getting eaten by a lesser demon. That would be more paperwork that I just don’t need.”  _ Great, okay, so he doesn’t care about me, just the paper he would have to do if i did get eaten. Good to know I’m fending for myself down here. _ “Was that Solomon you were talking to earlier? It’s fine if you associate with him, as you are the only two humans here but he cannot be trusted.” I cock my head, “Is that so? Is it because of the ring of wisdom he has?” Lucifer nods, “Yes. You catch on fast, I’m impressed.” I remember in this moment the conversation I had with Leviathan. “Is there something you wanted to ask me, Abigail?” Lucifer’s voice pulls me out of my thoughts. I think for a moment, trying to figure out how to phrase my question, “Where do students keep their valuables?” He hum, seemingly amused with my question, “There is a drawer in the desk in your dorm room with a lock on it. Though, I believe any thief would look there first, so I wouldn’t put anything truly valuable in there. Is there anything else?” I think for a moment, “Oh, what is Mammon's weakness?” He looks at me, his inhuman, red eyes trying to read what I’m really asking, “Are you implying that I know of and exploit Mammon’s weaknesses at my will? I suppose you are correct in a way, but that is not the only reason he can’t refuse my requests. Though, while we’re on the topic, I have taken one particular weakness of his and frozen it.” The first bell echoes throughout the hallways, “Well, that’s the first bell. Class is just about to start. You’d better hurry so you’re not late on your first day. Have a good day, Abigail.” He then turns and walks off, I assume, towards his classroom. I then hurry off to my classroom, just hoping this won’t be as bad as I’m thinking it will be.

The day goes well enough, though all of the demons are not happy, having a human in their class. The lunch in the cafe was actually pretty good. The food down here is interesting to say the least, but it’s pretty tasty regardless. Dinner with the demon lords was similar to the one last night, some small talk mixed with a lot of eating. After dinner, I go up to my room to shower and get ready for bed. I’m laying in bed, my mind still spinning from all of the new information from today, when I get a text. I look at my D.D.D. and see it’s from Leviathan telling me to come down to the kitchen. I slip out of my bed, put a cape on, and head down. I walk into the kitchen and jump at the sounds of slurping and eating. I start to walk away and a familiar voice speaks, “Not so fast. Are you going to pretend like you didn’t see me, or is it that you’re planning to go tell on me?” Beelzebub comes into full view, “Though, I guess it doesn’t really matter. Anyways, what are you doing down here so late?” I wrap my cape, “I got hungry.” I say, only half lying. He smiles, “Oh, well that makes two of us. You can’t just wait till morning when you get hungry in the middle of the night.” I melt a little at how adorable he is, “The refrigerator is empty, I already ate everything in there.” he must sense my hesitation about asking about the seventh brother, “Is there something you wanted to ask me?” I hesitate for another moment, “Who’s the seventh brother?” Beelzebub suddenly gets angry, “Listen, don’t ever mention him in front of Lucifer. And just so we’re clear, I’m not telling you anything about him.” He goes from anger to sadness, “Lucifer will get mad if I do, and no one else will either. No one talks about him, even though he’s our brother...” I can see his anguish in his eyes, this hurts him. “We have to treat him like he doesn’t exist. It’s not right. But no one can defy Lucifer… You know what, Human? This is none of your business. Since I’ve already eaten everything in the fridge already, I’ll be leaving.” He walks out of the kitchen and presumably back to his room. I hear someone call out to me and jump. I look down and see Leviathan hiding under the table, “Why are you hiding there?” I ask. He crawls out and rolls his eyes, “I can’t have Beel finding me with you! Anyways, you are 100 percent sure that Lucifer used the word ‘frozen’, right?” I nod and he continues, “In that case, this is the only place it could be hidden.” I cock my head, “So in the freezer then?” He nods and he opens it up and looks in, “There isn’t much in here… Wait? There’s something else in here.” He pulls out what looks like a credit card, “It’s Mammon’s credit card! Lucifer wasn’t lying when he said he froze it. It’s so heavy, let’s microwave it to try and thaw it.” As he puts it in the microwave, Mammon walks into the kitchen. “Hey, what’s with the racket?” He notices the block of ice, “What’s that? That looks like my credit card, Goldie! Hey, don’t microwave it! Don’t want to demagnetize it!” Levi nods, “Oh right, didn’t think about that.” Mammon shakes his head, “You’re an idiot, Levi! How could you do somethin’ so stupid?!” Leviathan smirks, “Are you sure you want to be talking to me like that? I am the one that found the card that Lucifer took from you.” Mammon takes a step back, “So do you want me to give you your card back?” Levi says. Mammon stumbles over his words a bit, “You’d BETTER give it back! I mean, yes please, Leviathan Sir.” He gets on his knees begging at this point, I hold back a giggle at seeing this powerful demon begging for a credit card. Leviathan laughs, “This is embarrassing! You abandon your pride for, what, a credit card? You’re one of the seven rulers of Devildom and you’re on your knees. Shouldn’t you be ashamed of yourself, Mammon? Anyways, I’ll give it to you if you give me the Seraphina figurine back.” Mammon shakes his head, “The what? I don’t remember having that.” Leviathan gets angry, “You forgot you had it?!” Mammon tries to pacify Leviathan, “Ugh! I’ll give you whatever you want! Just give me my credit card back!” Leviathan nods, “Fine, but there is one more condition you have to meet: I want you to make a pact with this human.” Mammon looks over at me for the first time since he saw the card, “Right, a pact, fine. I’m more than happy to do whatever… WAIT?! Why d’ya want me to make a pact?!” Leviathan smirks again, “I mean, think about it. If you make a pact with Abigail, you’ll have to do whatever you’re told right? Then Abigail’ll order you to give me my money back immediately, and since you can’t say no to a direct order from your master,” He chuckles, “You’ll to just that. I WIN.” Mammon looks annoyed, “I don’t believe this! I can’t believe you went through all this for just money.” Leviathan shakes his head, “May I remind you who JUST tossed all pride away and begged for a credit card?” He exclaims, “Shut up! And you, Human!” He turns to me, “Why did you let Levi use you like this? Are you stupid?” I shrug, “Make the pact with me, Mammon.” I say with as much conviction as I can. He shakes his head, “No way!! Not interested!! Do you really think I’m going to let a human boss me, the avatar of greed, around?!! You are a FOOL if you think that!” He almost roars. I take a step back preparing to run for my life but Leviathan calls out, “Luuuucifeeeeerrrrr! Mammon found his credit card in the freezer!” Leviathan smirks almost evilly. Mammon changes his tune, “I mean, of course I’ll make a pact with you, human! I’d be thrilled too!” I make a mental note that Lucifer will be a good threat against Mammon. “So, I have no idea what I’m doing.” I say, Mammon smiles down at me, “I can walk you through it. What you say will be the same no matter who you make the pact with. The only difference will be what the demon says obviously. So what you’re going to say is, ‘I, your full name, hereby make a pact with demon name, avatar of whatever they are.’ I’ll say the opposite and it’s said at the same time.” I nod and he sticks his hand out and I place mine on his, “I, Abigail Fitzgerald, hereby make a pact with Mammon, The Avatar of Greed.” He says, simultaneously, “I Mammon, the Avatar of Greed, hereby makes a pact with Abigail Fitzgerald.” A gold glow appears between our hands and I feel a weird sensation on my right wrist and a small surge of greed wash through my body. The different magic must overload my system and I feel dizzy then myself fall forward. I brace myself to hit the floor, but feel a pair of strong arms catch me instead, “Hey there. No falling down on me like that.” His gentle voice pulls me out of whatever this is. I shake my head, finding my balance again, “I’m okay. I just wasn’t expecting the surge of magic.” I say. I look into his eyes, for some reason that being the thing I try and focus on. I see two beautiful ocean blue orbs looking back at me and instantly blush a little, “You sure you’re fine?” He asks, obviously a little worried. I nod, finding footing again, “Yeah, I am, I promise.” I say smiling. His charming smiles makes me swoon a little, “Let’s get you back to your room. It’s late and we got school tomorrow.” I nod, too exhausted from the events to argue. 

The next morning, I walk out of my room and towards the dining room, fully in my uniform, ready for breakfast for school. I walk into the room and everyone is laughing, I smile, remembering last night. I walk up to hear Asmodeus laughing. Satan scolds, “Asmodeus, keep your voice down. If Mammon hears you, he’ll get upset again and we won’t hear the end of it.” Asmodeus calms down a bit, “He’s not much of a morning demon, Satan. He won’t be up for a while. Anyways, how can you NOT laugh? Mammon got played like a fiddle by a human. He was forced into a pact.” Satan holds back a laugh, Asmo smiles, “I know you think it’s funny Satan, I can hear you laughing.” They all greet me as I sit down, “I must say Abigail, I’m surprised that just an average human like you would be able to make a pact with Mammon. I guess they did pick well when they picked you for the exchange program.” I smile at him, “I’m still surprised that I got picked.” Satan says, still chuckling, “It could be something as simple as beginners luck.” Leviathan beams, “All I know is that I got my money back from Mammon. I should have rounded up a random human and done this sooner!” I listen to Leviathan ramble about the stuff he can now buy. I hear Asmodeus and Satan comment on the fact that they’re surprised that I was able to do what I did and befriend Leviathan. Leviathan responds, apparently hearing them, “Nobody one me over! This was a purely business relationship! Why would I want anything to do with some human normie? I am a spoken for demon! I’m no cheater!” I cock my eyebrow and Satan leans over whispering in my ear, “He’s always like this, you’ll get used to it.” I nod letting him know I heard him. “I only love my one and only love...” Leviathan says, Beelzebub pipes up, “Cheeseburgers!” Leviathan shakes his head, “That’s YOUR true love, Beel! Not mine.” He smiles, “Mm. I get hungry just thinking about them.” Asmodeus smiles, “If we’re not careful, we’ll all find ourselves in a pact with Abigail.” we all chuckle at that, “I doubt that, Asmo.” I say through chuckles. “I don’t, Abigail.” He winks at me, “So, If you could make a pact with any of us next, who would it be?” I’m taken back slightly by the question. I take a second to actually think about the question, “Satan.” I say, sure in my answer. He shakes his head, “It’ll cost you a lot. I mean if you offer your soul in return, I may consider it.” That’s the answer I was thinking I was going to hear for a pact so this does not surprise me. Asmodeus says, “You aren’t going to be able to tame us as easily as you did Mammon, Abigail. It’s actually offensive that you think you can.” I shake my head, “I never thought I would make any pacts while down here, much less on my second day here. I’m not stupid.” I say, offended that they would even think that I’m stupid enough to not understand that aspect of pacts. I make a vow to myself to do my best to make a pact with every demon in this house before I leave at the end of the year. Before Asmodeus could answer, Mammon hits him, “OW, Why’d you do that?! I can’t believe that you actually HIT me! Not even Lucifer does that! Why are you always so violent with me, Mammon?!” Mammon growls, “That’s for callin’ me a poor excuse for a demon, you peabrain! I really oughta hit all of ya with the way you talk about me. Y’all think you’re so great.” This is when I really start to see how messy this whole family situation is. I will need to talk to Mammon at some point, let him know that I understand. Satan shakes his head, “It’s not that we think we’re so great.” Asmodeus nods, “It’s just we think you’re a complete fool.” Mammon looks completely dejected, “That’s even worse! Don’t treat me like I’m stupid!” Satan looks at him, “That’s one thing that won’t change, I’m afraid.” Asmo agrees. Leviathan laughs amused, “Serves you right, Mammon! LOLOL” Mammon looks even more dejected than he already was, “I hate every last one of you.” I can feel his sadness, it must be the pact. I feel so bad for him, they are being relentless. “None of this would have happened, if that BASTARD, Lucifer, hadn’t taken my Goldie away! He kidnapped her!” Leviathan rolls his eyes, “Don’t talk about your credit card like it’s a person. It’s gross.” Satan and Asmodeus nod in agreement. Mammon growls again, “SHUT THE FUCK UP!” He changes the subject, but I can still feel the underlying sadness “but I still can’t believe that Lucifer actually froze Goldie! I guess I should have expected somethin’ like that from him. Is he a fan of dad jokes? Cause that one was LAME!” He laughs. I see Lucifer walk up behind him as he’s saying this and I have to stifle a giggle. Mammon continues, “Lucifer is so old isn’t he?” His smirk is apparent, “You think?” Mammon gets this deer in the headlights look for a moment and then jumps. “GAH!” Lucifer hits him in the back of the head, “OWW, fuck, what’s the big idea!? You didn’t have to hit me THAT hard, did you now?” Asmodeus look at me, “He’s so stupid, it’s almost sad.” Satan shakes his head, “I can’t believe he’s actually our brother. It’s like we’re being punished or something.” Mammon yells, “I heard that!” Lucifer’s smirk is ever apparent, “I heard what happened, Abigail. Apparently you outfoxed a certain dimwit and forged a pact.” Mammon growls, “Who’re you callin’ a dimwit?!”  _ Wow, they really don’t let up, do they? _ Lucifer ignores that, “Your opponent may have been stupid, but even so, you’ve just arrived. It’s a real accomplishment, especially such a short amount of time, well done. I imagine Diavolo will be pleased. We will continue to expect big things from you.” I beam, “Thank you, Lucifer.” Mammon starts to walk away, “Come on, human. It’s time to get going. It’s time for class.” I follow after him. 

“Ugh, what is with that guy? It’s always Diavolo this and Diavolo that. It’s like he can’t go a single minute without bringing him up.” He grumbles, “anyways, ever since you came down here, human, it’s been nothing but bad thing after bad thing for me.” He stops in the hallway and turns to me, “So let’s get one thing straight. I didn’t make this pact because I wanted to. I ain’t happy about it! I did it for my baby, Goldie. So if you get eaten by demons, don’t blame me, I don’t give a shit!” I feel my heart beat start to race, “Got that? Don’t go thinking you’re great just because you managed to make a pact, human!” Him calling me human is really starting to grind on my nerves, “Would you at least call me by my name? You calling me human is starting to get annoying.” I say, with more confidence, knowing I can just tell him to not hurt me. He gives me a look, “Shut your mouth! I will call you what I damn well please! You don’t deserve to have me call you by your name, human!” he snarls at me.  _ Fuck, I should not have said that! _ “You’re nothing but a lowly human. You can’t just go around giving me orders! I swear I will eat ya! I’ll start at your head and work my way down. Is that what ya want?!” I take a step back, cowering a little, “What’s wrong? Am I that intimidating? Do I frighten you?” I nod, and his eyes soften a bit “Then listen, stop talkin’ back and just do what I tell ya, and it won’t be so bad...”  _ This is enough! I’m done being talked down to. _ “I command you to stay.” He looks surprised, “What?! I can’t move! What’s going on?!” I giggle, “What did you do to me?! Is this some kind of magic?! Listen here, hum… hum… Abigail. DAMN IT! Don’t tell me that this is ‘cause of the pact!” He growls, “Now listen to me! Just ‘cause you have control over my body, does not mean you have control over my mind! I will always be my own boss! Don’t you forget that!” I laugh and roll my eyes, “Yeah sure.” He growls again, “Huma… Abigail, Abigail, my boss. No! Your Majesty Abigail!” I smirk, “I like that last one.” He just growls again at me, “Now let’s go, we have class.” I say walking off, I can hear him grumbling as he follows me.

I’m sitting in class and I hear the same demons from the other day talking about my pact with Mammon. They sound confused about all of the details, like they don’t know the full story. Good. They don’t need to. A green haired demon, Lucifer, and Lord Diavolo walk into the classroom, “These demons couldn’t care less about important announcements, but rumors do spread like wildfire. And just when I thought all of the gossip about the new exchange student had started to subside.” Lord Diavolo shakes his head, “Don’t say that Barbatos. I actually think all of this gossip is a good thing. Everyone will be watching this human, which will make it harder for those who want Abigail’s soul to go after her.” Lucifer shakes his head, “Especially since Mammon has been falling short on his responsibilities. Though, I figured this would happen.” The three men greet me, “I must say, I cannot believe that you managed to forge a pact with Mammon, Abigail. That is no small feat.” Lord Diavolo smiles down at me, “And in such a short time.” The green haired demon,  _ Barbatos maybe?  _ “It stands as proof that you chose well bringing this human here, Lord Diavolo.” I cock my head, “I don’t think we’ve met.” I say to him, smiling. He nods, his lime green eyes meet mine, “Ah, yes pardon me. My name is Barbatos. I apologize for not introducing myself sooner. I have the honor of surviving as steward to Lord Diavolo. Pleased to make your acquaintance.” I return his smile. Lucifer frowns, “Barbatos is an incredibly smart and talented individual, so much so that I wish I could trade him for a certain idiot brother instead.”  _ Um, the demon lords really do beat him up _ , Barbatos puts his hand on his chin, “In the human world, it is sometimes said that a truly wise man does not flaunt his talents.” Lucifer nods, “Yes, but then again, an incompetent fool doesn’t actually have any talents to begin with.” Lord Diavolo smiles, “Well, I’ve heard it said that the thick-headed child is always the cutest.” Lucifer shakes his head, “Stop it, Diavolo. It’s bad enough knowing he’s my brother. But I don’t even want to think about him being my child.” A new voice joins the conversation, I look over at him, “I did notice that you didn’t deny the part about him being cute.” My eyes widen, this man is gorgeous, beautiful dark skin, endless dark turquoise eyes, I actively have to keep my jaw from dropping. He must be an angel, based off of his clothes. “If I might offer my opinion, you are the most troublesome out of the seven brothers, Lucifer.” Lucifer turns to this angel, “Is that supposed to be a complement, Simeon?” A much younger angel with blond hair and similar eyes to Mammon speaks up, “Well, of course not! Duh! It’s an insult!” I smile at this young angel, he looks like he’s about ten, maybe younger. Lucifer looks down at him, “Ah, I see you’ve brought your chihuahua.” He gets angry at that, “I am NOT a chihuahua! Stop calling me that, demon!” Lucifer smirks, “What do you expect? I am a demon, after all. Now stop yipping at me.” I can see how amused he is, “C’mere boy, Shake! Who’s a good boy?” Obviously he doesn’t appreciate it, “QUIT IT!! I am NOT a dog!” I smile at the interaction, Lord Diavolo pulling me out of my thoughts, “Allow me to introduce you, Abigail. This is Simeon, he’s a student from the Celestial Realm.”  _ These are angels! _ Simeon smiles warmly, “Hello, Abigail. I’ve heard a lot of rumors.” Just being in his presence calms me, I feel like I can trust him. I will have to wrack his brain about what’s on my back later. “And this is Luke. Let me see, you’re a chihuahua, right?” He asks seriously, but I can see in his eyes that he’s teasing. “What?! You’re in on the act too?! I am an angel!!” Luke is very obviously frustrated, “Look! I’m a low ranking anges, as you can probably tell. But, I do report directly to Michael...” Simeon cuts in, “Calm down, Luke. You need to learn not to make such a fuss about everything.” Luke pouts, “but Simeon!” Lucifer has an ever present smirk on his face, “He’s right, you know. That’s why people call you a chihuahua.” He almost growls, “The only one who usually called me a chihuahua is you, Lucifer!” Barbatos cuts in, “It’s nearly time for the first bell to sound.” Simeon smiles, “Yes, you are right Barbatos. I apologise for any trouble we called, Abigail.” I smile back, shaking my head, “No worries, Simeon. This is far more interesting than my plan for this morning.” Lord Diavolo smiles, “In any event, I am relieved to see that things are seemingly going well for you here.” Lucifer smiles, “Look after Mammon for me, would you, Abigail?” Barbatos asks, “Mammon was supposed to be looking after Abigail, correct?” Lucifer cocks an eyebrow at Barbatos, “Yes, your point?” The four men walk off, though Luke stays. He mumbles something about not trusting. I look at him, “I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch what you said.” He’s obviously still angry about getting called a chihuahua, “Don’t lean towards me like you’re talking to a child! I am NOT a child either! And what I said was, never trust a demon! Especially that Lucifer. Please listen to me. He’s a brute, uncivilised, and… and.” He tries to find the rights word, “A sadist?” I suggest. “Yes! That! I was against this from the beginning. What are they thinking bringing, humans to the Devildom. You get what I’m saying right?” I nod, “Okay!” He then runs off after Simeon.

I head to my locker at lunch to put my stuff away and grab my books for the second half of the day. I notice Mammon in the hall. I take a moment to think over what I’m about to do and decide that it’s worth it. I grab his hand and drag him into an empty classroom nearby, locking the door behind us, “I’ve had just about enough of this, Mammon.” He stares at me, “Enough of what?” I glare at him, “You being an ass to me.” I say, no longer giving a shit, “First, I don’t fucking deserve it, I have never done anything to you that has earned that. Second, I think that if you actually give me a chance, you’ll realize that we aren’t all that different.” He rolls his eyes, “How so? I’m a demon who is thousands of years old.” I cross my arms, “And you’re the brother that goes under appreciated and put down at every chance they get. And the one that gets punished even if you didn’t do anything wrong. And you don’t feel loved by your family, you feel like the odd one out, right?” I make eye contact with him for the first time since we made the pact, “Wait, how did you guess?” He asks genuinely surprised. I drop my gaze, “It wasn’t a guess.” I shift, “I never had to deal with my brothers doing that to me, thankfully, but I dealt with most of the rest of my family doing the same thing. I know what it’s like.” I can feel Mammon’s eyes on me. “You free after class?” I nod, glancing at him. He smiles, “Alright, I’ll give you a chance. How ‘bout we grab coffee and I can show you around.” Now I smile, “Sounds good, see you later.” He walks towards the door and ruffles my hair, “Meet me at the front gate.” He winks at me and disappears into the crowd outside of the door.

I can hardly wait through three hours of classes before the date, or whatever this is. After the final bell, I put the books I don’t need tonight for homework in my locker and head to the front gate. I see him leaning against a metal post, I walk up to him smiling, “Hey.” I say, walking to him. He looks over at me and gives me a charming lopsided smile, “Hey, darlin’, you ready to go?” I nod and we head off. We head to a cafe, order, and find a table out of the way where we can talk a little more privately. We start talking, I tell him about how I grew up and he talks a bit about living here and what it was like in the celestial realm. We start talking about things and places we like to do or go. Mammon tells me about all of the places here that are fun, and I talk about what I used to do in my small town for fun, all of the parties things I did for alchemy, and my travels for my PhD. Then he starts telling me stories of the stuff that’s happened here, stories about all of the stupid shit. We talk for hours.

We get up from our table and head out and start walking around the shopping area. After a while, he asks, “Wanna see my favorite place in all of Devildom?” I look at him quizzically and nod. Mammon leads me up to a relatively hidden spot that overlooks Devildom, telling me stories about him and his brothers. He’s telling me this really funny one about how he managed to escape Levi and then I see the view. My eyes widen as I walk over to the railing and gasp, “This is beautiful.” I say in awe of the view. Mammon hums, “Ain’t it?” He walks over and leans up next to me on the rail, our shoulders just touching, “I come up here often to cool off or clear my head.” He says, his voice distant as he looks out. I glance over at him, his ocean blue eyes reflect the beautiful lights of Devildom and his white hair reflects the moonlight that has washed over us. A light breeze hits us, it ruffles both of our hair.  _ Fuck, he is gorgeous.  _ He looks over a second after I do, we make eye contact causing both of us to look away and blush. I take a chance and glance over at him. I realize that he is looking at me. I feel my blush deepen more. His voice soft, and almost husky, “Look at me, will ya?” I meet his soft gaze again, before I can say anything, he shifts, accidentally bumping into me. I freeze,  _ I haven’t seen this side of Mammon yet, who knew he could be so, what’s the right word, romantic? No, that’s not quite right.  _ The second our shoulders touch we both pause for a second, I feel sparks shoot through my body. “D-do ya mind if… I… um… k-kiss you?” He stutters, shyly, his cheeks deep pink with blush but his eyes never leave mine. My breath hitches,  _ I have known this man, well demon, for less than a week, why is the only answer that comes to mind yes? Besides the fact that I’m still newly single, HE IS A DEMON. Why do I always get myself into insane situations?  _ All I can do is shake my head and inch ever so slightly closer to him, my body moving on its own. He takes the cue and closes the already small gap. Our lips meet for a second and he pulls back, both of us barely breathing as to not disrupt the moment. Our eyes meet and a mutual understanding is silently made in this moment, what it is, I’m not sure.  _ Vulnerable, that’s the word. _ I feel a pull to kiss him again, I don’t know if it’s the pact or something else but I lean in this time and he meets me halfway. He shifts, turning towards me and pulling me in by my hips. I turn and wrap my arms around his neck. He slides his hands across my lower back, at the bottom of my scarring, which makes me shiver and my mind, which has been going a million miles a minute since I’ve been here, finally quiets. He licks my lower lip asking for permission to explore, I let him. I run a hand through his hair. After what feels like forever, but was probably actually just a few minutes, we hear someone clear their throat. We both jump back to see Lucifer standing there. I can feel my face go bright red, “Hi Lucifer.” I run a hand through my hair. “I see you’re enjoying your time here already.” He teases, and both Mammon and I turn more red. I start to stutter a bit, luckily Mammon noticed and answered for me, “Ain’t it obvious?! And I’m doin’ my job too. Why are you even here?” I lean on the rail, trying to calm down. “I hadn’t seen Abigail since this morning and I wanted to check that she hadn’t been eaten.” I gain my voice back, “Well, I’m fine. Still alive.” I mumble under my breath, “I think.” Mammon must have heard me, because he looks over at me. Lucifer smirks, “Well, it’s time for dinner. Let’s go.” Lucifer turns around and starts to walk off, Mammon offers his hand and I take it as we walk back to the house.

Dinner goes like it has every night since I’ve been here, though I end up heading to Mammon’s room to watch movies. We settle in on his bed, jacket and cape thrown aside, and he scrolls through the options. “We have none of these in the human realm,” I say, “So you can choose.” He hums and makes a selection. He motions me to come closer and I scoot over to him. He pulls me to him, making me giggle, and he kisses my temple. We watch the movie for a while, which is a romcom, and a very steamy scene between the all too perfect main characters starts. I feel the all too familiar stir in my core,  _ damn it! They know how to make really steamy scenes here, and it doesn’t help that I’m next to an incredibly hot… _ My thoughts get caught off as I feel a nibble on my ear, “Likin’ the movie so far?” his slightly breathy voice is right next to my ear. I hum and nod, not trusting my voice. “Good, it’s one of my favorites.” He starts kissing down my jaw, “If you want me to stop at any time, all you gotta do is say, okay?” I hum in understanding, enjoying having the gentle kisses against my skin. He pulls back and takes my face in his hand and makes me look at him, “Okay?” His eyes, serious and gentle. “Okay.” I say, lost in his beautiful eyes. That seemed to be the right thing to say because he brings my lips to his and kisses me deeply. I stiffen for a moment then relax into the bliss of the moment. He pulls me onto his lap, our lips never leaving each other. His hands start to wander on my body, they lightly brush down my back. I shiver and moan into the kiss, he pulls back giving me a look, “Um,” I say collecting my words, “I have some scarring on my back, it’s super sensitive.” I say, trying to keep my explanation short, “I can explain better later.” He nods, he gets a smirk and drags his fingers down the length of my back. I moan again then glare at him. “Ass” I say under my breath, he chuckles. In return, I grind my hips down and put just enough pressure on his length to make him moan too. “H-hey! That’s not fair!” He exclaims. I laugh, “Pay back’s a bitch ain’t it.” He growls playfully and flips me on my back, pinning me beneath him. I squeak, “Hey…!” He stifles my protest with his lips, kissing me greedily. It’s his turn to grind down, he causes me to open my mouth in another stifled moan. We explore each other’s bodies and all of the sudden my clothes feel restricting. The moans coming from the screen adding to the moment. I start to tug his shirt off, he pulls back, “You sure you want this?” I nod, “Just know, that all you have to do is say stop if you change your mind.” I smile, “I know.” He smiles and takes his shirt off, revealing a perfectly toned body. I look him up and down, “Like what you see?” He flexes his abs. I glare at him, “What the fuck do you think?” He chuckles, “Ah yes, another wannabe brat.” I laugh hardily, “Wannabe brat? You obviously don’t know me very well.” I smirk mischievously. He looks at me, “Oh? Are you saying you aren’t like the other humans? Are you saying you’re different?” I match his gaze, “What’s the fun in telling you? How about you find out?” His eyes shine hungrily, “Oh, you’re one of those...” I grab his junk making him jump, “Hhhaaaahhhh,” he grabs my hand, “A bold one, aren’t you?” I try again with the other hand and he catches it, pinning both above my head with one hand, “No more of that now.” He bends down and nips at my neck, his free hand slips under the edge of my shirt, running along the top of my pants, “How about I show you what it means to have a pact with THE great Mammon.” He growls softly right in my ear. I feel myself shiver under his touch. I feel like a prey, caught by a predator, and now getting tortured before he devours me. I also feel completely safe in the hands of Mammon. Before I can answer, he bites down on a soft spot on my neck and sucks. “Ahhhh, Mammon.” I sigh out. He licks where he bit,  _ That’s going to leave a mark,  _ His chuckle rings in my ears, “You are just so willin’. I could do anythin’ I wanted to you and you would just take it.” His hand slides up my side taking the shirt with it. The light, slow touches going up my body, what he’s growling in my ear, my body just wants to give in. I haven’t had someone do this to my body when we’ve just started in years. I pant, “I certainly wouldn’t complain.” I feel the cold of the surrounding air hit my stomach and my breath hitches. He hums, taking my shirt off all of the way, “Really now.” He says, slipping his hands behind my back taking off my bra. A rough hand brushing against my nipple and I shiver, letting out a shaky breath, “I’m not normally this, um, needy.” I say, “I just haven’t had someone touch me like this in far too long.” He rubs his thumb across my nipple again, “Well, I like them needy, and let’s make sure you never go that long again without.” He kisses down my body. I shiver at every kiss. He gets to the top of my pants, “You sure you want this? I won’t be able to go back after this.” I look down at him, his beautiful ocean blue eyes pleading with me to say yes, to give in to him. I nod, “I do want this, Mammon, I’m sure of it.” He unbuttons my jeans, sliding them and my underwear down my legs and tossing them into the abyss of his room. He stands up for a second, getting rid of his pants. I stare at him, every inch of his body is perfection. He pauses, looking at my body laid out before him, “You are perfect.” He breaths, a light pink appearing on his cheeks. I immediately blush at his words, “So are you.” I say, still admiring his body. He climbs back onto the bed. He moves between my legs and widens them just a little more. I take a deep breath as he dips his head between my legs and starts to lap at my core. My whole body reacts as he licks and sucks in just the right places. He hums into my core, “You are needy.” He chuckles. I shiver, no longer having control of my voice. I run a hand through his hair and get a hum of appreciation,  _ he likes getting his head stroked, good to know. _ He works away and I feel my core tighten, “Ahhh, Mammonn, fuckkkk” He pushes me over the edge and carries me through my climax better than any man ever has. “You do taste wonderful, darlin’.” He wipes his face off with the back of his hand. I pant “Where did you learn how to do that?” He takes my face in his hand again, “Thousands of years of practice.” He kisses me, “Don’t tell me you’re done yet.” I laugh, “No where close.” He smirks, “That’s the right answer, doll.” He kisses me again, this time with a purpose. He rubs his length against my core, teasingly. I growl, pulling away, “Enough teasing!” His smirk is ever present, “Tell me what you want then,” His eyes are glowing now. The greedy urges deep within start to awaken as the mark on my wrist starts to wake up. I want to be a brat, but I want him so much more, “I want you.” I whine needily. He cocks his head, “You have me. I’m right here.” I growl, “I want you in me.” He feigns surprise, “Oh that’s what you want.” His smirk turns into a sadistic smile, “Beg for me.” He commands. I don’t even think about it, “Please, I need it. I need you.” It just spills out. He shuts me up with solid thrust, hilting himself in me. The neediest moan I’ve ever heard comes out of me when he does that. He gives me a moment to adjust to him, kissing my face, “If I’m being too rough just let me know.” His gentle side shows through for a moment. I take his face in my hands, looking directly into his eyes as he starts to move, “I like it rough.” His eyes glow brighter, “That’s what I like to hear.” He kisses me as he strengthens his thrusts. With each thrust, my core starts to coil more. All coherent thoughts dissolve as the only things that come out of my mouth are strings of curses, mewls and moans, and Mammon’s name. I’m almost to the edge again, Mammon must be too, his thrusts start to become irregular. “Let’s take the dive together.” He says through his pants, “And you better scream my name, let this whole damn house know who your first is.” I nod. A few more thrusts and we both crash into the bliss of our orgasms. He collapses onto me, burying his face in my neck. We both lay there for a minute catching our breath. He pulls out of me and rolls onto his back. I scoot over and cuddle up to him, his arm wraps around me pulling me closer. He kisses my forehead. I hum, “That was amazing.” His chest vibrates with a chuckle, “Of course it was. It was with me, The Great Mammon.” I laugh, “You are way too fun to tease.” He says, his voice full of warmth. “Yeah, and I will get you back next time. You have to know how to take what you dish.” He lifts my face to his and kisses me, “I think I can take a human teasing me.” His blue eyes sparkling. We both laugh. We lay there cuddling for a little while longer, finishing the movie that had been forgotten. 

Roll to the edge of his bed, sitting up, “I should go clean myself up. I’ll see you tomorrow, Mammon.” He smiles and scoots over to me, “One more kiss before you go.” I laugh and give him one more kiss before I get dressed and head back to my room. I shower and brush my teeth before I turn off my lights and try and sleep.

I’m laying in bed, thinking about what Luke was saying about Lucifer, unable to sleep. I hear something, no, someone calling out for help. I get up to see what’s going on. I find a spiral staircase that goes up somewhere, up that staircase is where the voice is coming from. Lucifer appears in front of me and I jump back, “Abigail.” He almost warns, “This is not a place for humans. It’s very dangerous. Go back to your room.” My curiosity gets the better of me, “Why?” He shakes his head, “I just told you why. This is not a place for humans. This is the Devildom. There are certain rules that you must follow here. Also my word is law to you. You cannot defy me.” He meets my curious gaze, “Now, go back to your room.” I turn back around and walk back to my room.  _ That was weird. I wonder what he’s hiding. _ I walk back to my room and turn on my lights. I won’t be able to sleep tonight, not after that. So I pull out some books from my bookshelf and start reading.


End file.
